Unir a las parejas del gremio por el bien de la próxima generación
by Nakamura Kaze
Summary: 20 miembros de Fairy Tail van a unas vacaciones en Akane Resort sin saber que están cayendo en un plan ideado por Mavis y Makarov para unir a las parejas del gremio en el cual Meredy, Ultear, Lisanna y Cana decidiran ayudar/ Parejas: NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, Elfever, LaxusxMirajane y RoWen, no se me dan los summary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, aquí les traigo una historia que se me ocurrió de la nada, espero que les guste.**

**Fairy Tail no es mío es de Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

Era un día cualquiera en el gremio Fairy Tail, Gray y Natsu estaban peleando, un idiota (Natsu) tiro accidentalmente el pastel de Erza al piso por lo tanto la pelirroja estaba lanzando tanto mesas como personas mientras Jellal trataba de calmarla, Juvia tomaba fotos de Gray y todo era un gran alboroto, si un día como cualquier otro.

-Estoy aburrida-comento Mavis-además tengo calor-de inmediato todo quedo en silencio y observaron a Mavis-que sucede?, tengo algo en la cara-

-QUE HACES AQUÍ!-gritaron todos.

-Esta aburrida, así que decidí venir a visitarlos-contesto con una sonrisa.

-A pesar que nos unimos a este gremio hace 6 meses, me sigue sorprendiendo la manera en que ella aparece-dijo Ultear que estaba sentada en una mesa con Meredy a su lado.

-Pero es divertido tener a Mavis-chan por aquí-dijo la peli rosa-bueno debo admitir que si me asuste cuando la vi por primera vez después de que nos pusieron la marca del gremio, pero es una buena perso…digo un buen espíritu-

-Pero sigo sin creer que ella fue la primera maestra del gremio, es un poco infantil y me dijeron que si sus estrategias no salen como ella quiere se pone a llorar-voltea a su izquierda-no crees Meredy-no ve a nadie-Meredy?-

-Mavis-chan vamos a jugar-

-Alguien que me entiende, gracias Meredy-

La inesperada llegada de la primera maestra del gremio logro calmar un poco las cosas, todo ese tiempo un anciano de pequeña estatura había estado observando todo sentado en la barra.

-Maestro, me sorprende que no haya tratado de detener el alboroto-dijo una albina con una sonrisa detrás de la barra-Maestro?-le puso una mano en el hombro al ver que no contestaba_-así que por eso no hacía nada-_pensó al ver que estaba dormido.

-Bueno si tu insistes puedo seguir….-hablo dormido Makarov.

-Maestro-comenzó a apretarle la cabeza-podría saberse que esta soñando-

-AH! Mirajane-se despertó de golpe-n-no…no estaba soñando nada indecente, por favor no te enojes-dijo nerviosamente así que la albina decidió soltarlo.

-Ya despertaste Makarov-dijo Mavis que detuvo el juego de piedra, papel o tijeras que estaba teniendo con Meredy.

-Hola primera maestra-volvió a cerrar los ojos para volverse a dormir, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-PRIMERA MAESTRA, PERO QUE HACE AQUÍ-

-Estaba aburrida y….espera esa era la excusa, vine a ver si ya les había dado el anuncio al gremio-

-Anuncio?, que anuncio?-pregunto el DS de fuego.

-Lo siento, lo olvide-

-Vamos abuelo, que anuncio-Natsu comenzaba a desesperarse.

Makarov se para en la barra-ATENCION!-todo voltearon a verlo-quiero anunciar que algunos de ustedes podrán tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones en Akane Resort-todos comenzaron a gritar de alegría.

-Pero solo podrán ir 20 personas-interrumpió Mavis.

-EH!? NO ES JUSTO-protestaron todos.

-Lo siento pero no podíamos llevar a todo el gremio, además solo pudimos conseguir 20 boletos-explico la primera maestra-dos de esos boletos son mío y de Makarov, los 18 restantes los decidimos mediante un torneo y los nombre están aquí-saco un pedazo de papel-bien los afortunados son:

Natsu

Lucy

Gray

Juvia

Erza

Jellal

Ultear

Meredy

Gajeel

Levy

Laxus

Marijane

Elfman

Evergreen

Lissana

Cana

Romeo

Wendy

-Que bien vamos a ir a Akane Resort, Happy-

-Aye!-

_-Debo comprar un traje de baño que llame la atención de Gray-sama-_

-No se supone que solo las personas de Fairy Tail pueden ver a Mavis, entonces porque ella necesita un boleto-pregunto la menor de las Stratuss.

-Bueno me sentiría mal si voy de colado por eso quise uno de los boletos-

-Entonces las personas que no son parte del gremio solo verán un boleto flotante-

-Pero, es buena idea que Ultear, Jellal y yo vayamos-con ese comentario Meredy llamo la atención de todos.

-Porque dices eso Meredy-pregunto Jellal.

-Porque…tengo miedo de que suceda lo mismo de hace 2 meses, cuando el consejo nos mandó a capturar cuando se enteraron que estábamos aquí y solo lograron capturar a Jellal-

-No te preocupes por eso Meredy-dijo Lucy-además si eso vuelve a suceder, lo cual no veo muy probable, solo tendríamos que ir por ustedes todo Fairy Tail iría a rescatarlos-

-Lucy…-

-Además después de lo que hicimos la ultima vez esos idiotas del consejo no tendrán las agallas como para meterse con alguien de nuestro gremio de nuevo-dijo un muy sonriente peli rosa-después de todo los dejamos más que asustados los traumamos-

-Natsu, querrás decir que las personas que traumaron al consejo fueran Erza y Mirajane-dijo Gray-de hecho escuche que cada vez que los del consejo escuchan las palabras "titania" o "la demonio" corren a esconderse-

-Que rayos estas diciendo exhibicionista, yo también les demostré de lo que soy capaz-

-Si les mostraste de lo que eras capaz, AL HABER QUEMADO TODO LO QUE TE ESTORBABA-

-AL MENOS YO NO CONGELE A TODOS LOS GUARDIAS, HACIENDO QUE BUSCARAMOS EL CAMINO CORRERCTO NOSOTROS SOLOS-

-QUIERES PELEAR, FLAMITA-

-CLARO QUE SI-

-Gray-sama su ropa-

-AH!? En que momento-

-Primera maestra, como a que hora nos vamos-pregunto Scarlet.

-Bueno, el tren sale a las 3 estaríamos llegando como a las 6, llegaríamos a desempacar bajaríamos a cenar y el día de mañana podríamos jugar-

-Así que a las tres, faltan dos horas le avisare a los demás-

-Si, te lo encargo-dijo con una sonrisa_-todo marcha de acuerdo al plan-_

.

.

.

Todos estaban en la estación, bueno casi todos solo faltaba cierta pelirroja y no faltaba mucho para que el tren saliera directo a Akane resort, todos estaban esperando a Erza en la entrada de la estación.

-Erza-san está tardando mucho-comento Juvia.

-Me pregunto porque, oye Jellal ella es tu novia no de casualidad no sabes porque todavía no llega-pregunto Natsu mientras veía a un Jellal muy sonrojado.

-P-pero que estas diciendo Erza no es mi novia y no se porque esta tardando tanto-

-Espero que llegue pronto, ya me quiero ir será la primera vez que vaya a Akane resort-decía Meredy que era de las más emocionadas y su atuendo lo demostraba llevaba un sombrero, gafas de sol, un sombrilla y como tres maletas detrás de ella.

-Tranquilízate Meredy, no es como si Akane resort fuera a desaparecer-dijo Ultear que iba igual que Meredy la única diferencia es que ella llevaba una pelota de playa.

-Tu también estas emocionada, hasta trajiste una pelota-

En ese momento Erza apareció con unas 20 maletas-lamento la tardanza-se disculpó-tuve que revisar mi equipaje para ver que no me faltara nada-

-Siempre me e preguntado porque siempre llevas tanto equipaje-pregunto Levy.

-Porque me gusta estar preparada, bien no perdamos tiempo y subamos-

De alguna manera lograron subir todo el equipaje que llevaban, no pasaron ni 15 minutos de viaje y Natsu, Gajeel y Laxus ya estaban mareados y con nauseas.

-Mal….-Natsu trataba de contener el vómito-odio los transportes-

-Vamos Natsu pon tu cabeza aquí-dijo Lucy señalando su regazo.

-Gracias-

-Vamos Gajeel, tu también-dijo Levy imitando a Lucy.

-Gracias, enana-

-Laxus-Mira recostó la cabeza de Laxus en su hombro.

-Gracias-

-Siempre me e preguntado porque los Dragon Slayer no soportan los medias de transporte-dijo Romeo mientras veía a sus amigos-por cierto Wendy te encuentras bien, no estas mareada-

-Estoy bien, me tome unas pastillas contra el mareo antes de subir, pero parece que no surtieron efecto en ellos-

-Ya veo-Wendy se recostó en su hombro-W-wendy-

-Dormiré un poco, si no te molesto-

-N-no me molesta en absoluto-dijo sonrojado.

En cuanto llegaron lo primero que se escuchó fueron las voces de Natsu, Gajeel y Laxus diciendo "Bendita sea la tierra", después de repartieron los cuarto que eran unas suites, no les tomo mucho tiempo porque solo se las repartieron así: hombres en un cuarto y mujeres en otro.

-No vemos aquí como a las 7-dijo Mavis.

-No creo que eso sea posible-dijo Happy-mira como están Natsu y los demás-

-Voy a vomitar el fuego que comí-

-Idiota eso no es posible-

-Cállate, Gray-

-No les importa si nos vemos aquí a las 8-Laxus trataba de contener el vomito-tengo que ir a vomitar-

-Vomitar delante de los demás no es de hombres-

-Esta bien que sea a las 8-Mavis acepto de mala gana.

Así que los chicos se fueron a su cuarto y las chicas también, el tiempo se fue rápido para Natsu, Gajeel y Laxus que se la pasaron vomitando, faltando 15 a las 8 y con los Dragones Slayers ya recuperados se fueron al punto de reunión y después de llegar con las chicas todos se fueron a cenar.

Como era de esperase la cena se convirtió en una fiesta al mero estilo Fairy Tail, Natsu y Happy estaban bailando lo que parecía ser la macarena, Gray, Elfman, Laxus, Gajeel y Cana se pusieron a competir para ver quien bebía más y por obviedad la ganadora era Cana, Romeo y Wendy solo se estaban riendo de Natsu y Happy, Lily estaba buscando algo que comer y el resto solamente estaba hablando tranquilamente mientras veía las locuras de sus compañeros.

-Qué extraño, a donde habrán ido el maestro Makarov y Mavis-chan-la peli rosa los estaba buscando con la mirado.

-Creo que ambos salieron-le contesto Lissana-creo que los escuche decir que tenían que hablar de algo importante-

-De que crees que se trate-

-No lo se, pero da mucha curiosidad no crees-

-si, Lissana que tal si vamos a ver de que se trata-

-Meredy no seas chismosa-regaño Ultear a la pobre.

-Pero….la curiosidad-

-Ahora que lo pienso, no creen que esto de venir a Akane resort sin ningún motivo en especial es algo….no se….extraño-Meredy y Lissana se le quedaron viendo.

-Supongo que tienes razón Ultear-san-

-Entonces el maestro y Mavis-chan deben estar tramando algo, podemos ir a investigar Ultear por favor-

-Esta bien, quieres venir Lissana-

-Claro-

-Yo también voy-dijo Cana que había escuchado todo-además la competencia ya termino y no tengo nada divertido que hacer-señalo a los hombres tirados en el piso.

Las cuatro mujeres salieron del restaurant y debido al ruido nadie noto que se habían ido.

.

.

.

Makarov y Mavis estaba detrás de unos arbustos viendo una hoja de papel que tenía como titulo "ESTRATEGIA".

-Bien, entonces mañana pondremos la fase 1 en acción-

-Primera maestra quien se encargara de poner las cámaras y los micrófonos-

-Tu y yo-

-Poner cámaras y micrófonos donde-la voz de Ultear asusto a los dos haciendo que pegaran un grito.

-Eres tu Ultear-Makarov se estaba recuperando del susto-también vienen Meredy, Lissana y Cana-

-Que es esto-la peli rosa tomo el papel-fase 1 prueba de valor, fase 2 hacer que las parejas se hagan más cercanas, fase 3 emborrachar a todos para que digan lo que siente, fase 4 las parejas se quedan juntas….pero que es todo esto-

-No lo leas-gritaron tanto Mavis como Makrov.

-Pero si ya lo hiso-interrumpió la castaña.

-Y bien que es eso-dijo Lissana pidiendo una explicación.

-Bueno….solo es un plan para que las parejas del gremio se den cuenta de sus sentimiento-contesto la rubia.

-Las parejas del gremio-dijeron las cuatro mujeres a la vez.

-Si, ya saben Natsu y Lucy, Gray y Juvia, Erza y Jellal, Levy y Gajeel, Laxus y Mirajane, Elfman y Evergreen, Romeo y Wendy-volvió a explicar la rubia.

-Maestro usted permitió que Mavis ideara todo esto-dijo Ultear en modo de regaño.

-Pero si el tercer maestro estuvo de acuerdo con mi plan-

-QUE!?-gritaron las cuatro mujeres-PORQUE!?-

-Bueno ustedes ya saben me estoy haciendo viejo y….ESE MALDITO DE LAXUS NO SE DA CUENTA DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS Y QUIERO COMBERTIRME EN BISABUELO LO MÁS ANTES POSIBLE!-

-E-esa es la razón-la albina tenia una gota en su cabeza-y usted porque planeo todo esto, maestra-

-Bueno si logramos que todos ellos se conviertan en parejas oficiales, se terminaran casando y dentro de un tiempo nacería la próxima generación de Fairy Tail y teniendo en cuenta quienes son sus padres esos niños serán muy poderosos y eso beneficiaria a Fairy Tail-los ojos de la pequeña rubia estaban iluminados.

Todos se quedaron callados ante la explicación de Mavis, por su parte Meredy seguía viendo la hoja.

-Erza y Jellal…-susurro-YO LOS AYUDO-dijo emocionada.

-Meredy, porque dices eso?-

-Porque tan solo piénsalo Ultear si Erza y Jellal se hacen novios oficiales no estarías muy feliz por ellos-

-Tienes otras intenciones no es así-

-Bueno si deciden casarse podría pedirles que si me dejan ser la dama de honor y si tiene un bebe les dirían que si me dejan ser su madrina no mejor quiero ser la hermana mayor, seria como en los libros que leo-

-De ahora en adelante revisare los libros que te presta Levy, tanto romance te esta haciendo daño-

-EH?-

Meredy había soltado la hoja y mientras ella estaba hablando con Ultear la hoja fue tomada por Lissana.

-Así que Natsu y Lucy, lo decidí yo también los voy a ayudar-

-Eh?, pero Lissana no te gustaba Natsu-pregunto Cana un poco confundida.

-Eso fue cuando éramos niños, además yo ya no siento nada por el es más lo de la promesa de casarnos solo lo uso para fastidiarlo un poco, además esta es una buena oportunidad para que se le confiese a Lucy, ese chico es tan tonto que de seguro no sabe como decirle que la quiere-

-Bueno si lo dices de esa manera tienes mucha razón, suena divertido así que yo también ayudo-

-Cana, Lissana ustedes también-dijo Ultear sorprendida.

-Vamos Ultear tu también ayúdanos-suplico la peli rosa-además de alguna extraña manera puedes considerar a Gray como tu hermanito, no te gustaría verlo feliz-

-Solo porque mi madre lo haya tenido como alumno no nos convierte en hermanos-

-Tratare de convencer a Gray y Juvia de que tu seas la dama de honor si llegan a casarse-

_-Dama de honor…-_la morena se imaginó a si mismo con un hermoso vestido sosteniendo una flores_-seria genial, bueno si lo pienso un poco si podría considerar a Gray y ese tal Lyon que quien sabe dónde está como mis hermanos-_volteo a ver a la peli rosa que tenía cruzados los dedos esperando una respuesta positiva-está bien yo también los ayudo-

-Gracias Ultear-Meredy se le lanzo para abrazarla acompañada de Cana, Lissana, Mavis y Makarov.

-Suéltenme….no puedo respirar…-

-Lo sentimos-se disculparon todos.

-Bien entonces esta decidido-dijo Mavis-mañana pondremos en marcha la fase 1 del plan: unir a las parejas del gremio por el bien de la próxima generación-

-ESE NOMBRE ES MUY LARGO!-gritaron todos los presentes viendo a la rubia.

**Bien aquí dejo el primer capitulo del fic espero que les haya gustado, déjenme un review y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 2, espero que lo disfruten y se me olvido mencionar que puede llegar a haber un poco de OoC y mis agradecimientos a todos los que comentaron.**

-No puedo creer que hayan saco a todos del restaurant-se quejaba una chica rubia de ojos verdes-"Fairy Tail es un desastre" como se atrevió ese camarero al decir semejante cosa-

-Vamos Mavis-chan que eso no te preocupe-decía Meredy tratando de calmar a Mavis.

-Pero, después de que nos organizamos para ejecutar la fase 1 mañana y nos dirigimos al restaurant para reunirnos con los demás, ese mesera nos dice: se refieren a las personas de Fairy Tail, tuvimos que correrlos porque estaban causando un gran alboroto, no se que sucede actualmente con ese gremio es todo un desastre….nunca perdonare a ese tipo-

-Bueno no sabemos qué fue lo que hicieron para que los sacaran-dijo Meredy-pero tienes razón no tenía derecho a hablar así de nuestro gremio-

Mientras Mavis y Meredy de quejaban del mesero delante de ellas iban Lisanna, Cana y Ultear que estaban hablando sobre la fase 1 del plan de Mavis.

-Fase 1: prueba de valor-decía la castaña con una botella de cerveza en la mano-para eso tendríamos que esperar el anochecer, que me dicen si tratamos de acelerar un poco las cosas entre todos mañana mientras estemos en la piscina-

_-De donde saco la cerveza-_pensaron las dos mujeres que iban con ella.

-Supongo que seria buena idea-dijo Ultear-todas estaremos en traje de baño así que llamar la atención de los chicos será fácil-

-Pero el problema seria hacer que Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Laxus, Elf-niichan y Romeo-kun se fijen en Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Levy, Mira-nee, Evergreen y Wendy-chan respectivamente-dijo Lisanna con una de sus manos en su barbilla.

-También hagamos algo por Happy y Charle-dijeron la peli rosa y la rubia.

-Así que estaban escuchando-Cana volteo a ver a Lisanna-ahora que lo pienso, Lisanna te intereso más hacer que Natsu se le confesara a Lucy en vez de que te interesara que Mirajane y Elfman terminaran con Laxus y Evergreen-

-Bueno fue lo primero que pensé pero me tenía que distraer con otra cosa-

-Y eso como porque-

-Porque tan solo en pensar que Mira-nee y Elf-niichan se pueden llegar a casar con Laxus y Evergreen respectivamente, tan solo pienso en los pequeños niños que podrían tener-la albina estaba pensando en un niño con el cabello de Mira y los ojos de Laxus y una niña con el color de cabello de Ever y el color de ojos de Elfman diciendo "Tia Lisanna, te queremos"-seria hermoso-tenía la mirada en la nada y su cara estaba totalmente iluminada.

-Así que por eso pensó en Natsu y Lucy-la castaña tenía una gota cayendo por su cabeza.

-Se perdió en su propio mundo-dijo Ultear con una gota cayendo por su cabeza-bien Lisanna por favor regresa, ya llegamos a nuestro cuarto-

-Los siento, que fue lo que dijiste-dijo la albina que al parecer ya había regresado de su mundo de fantasía.

-Olvídalo-la morena se dispuso a abrir la puerta-ya regresamos-al abrir la puerta todas se quedaron viendo el estado de sus compañeras.

Todas (a excepción de Wendy y Charle) estaban desparramadas en sus respectivas camas, con sus ropas a medio quitar, roncando y de cada una de ellas desprendía un fuerte olor a alcohol.

-Qué bueno que ya regresaron-dijo la pequeña DS.

-P-pero que les ocurrió-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Ultear.

-Es una historia un poco larga-dijo Charle-Wendy crees poder darles un resumen de lo que ocurrió-

-Está bien-volteo a ver a sus amigas-bueno para empezar después de haber tomado su tercera capa de alcohol Mira-san se quedó dormida sobre la mesa-

Al escuchar eso todas fijaron su mirada en Lisanna.

-Mira-nee no tiene una muy buena resistencia hacia el alcohol, tres copas es su límite-termino contestando al sentir como la estaban interrogando con la mirada.

-El único problema de que haya hecho eso-continuo Wendy-es que Mira-san se durmió con una pose un poco _**sexy**_ y muchos hombres comenzaron a verla y fue en ese momento cuando Gray-san, Laxus-san, Gajeel-san y Elfman-san se levantaron del piso y se veían un poco borrachos entonces….-

-Laxus se enojó con los acosadores de Mirajane, los electrocuto y por eso los sacaron-interrumpió Meredy.

-No….bueno tal vez eso hubiera pasado si Gajeel-san no lo hubiera detenido diciendo que quería tener otra competencia en la cual incluyeron a Natsu-san y Jellal y después…-

-Natsu y Gray quedaron tan borrachos que se comenzaron a pelear, destruyeron todo y por eso los sacaron-esta vez fue Cana la que interrumpió a Wendy.

-No, después Lucy-san, Erza-san, Levy-san, Juvia-san y Evergreen-san se les unieron a la competencia y paso como una media hora y todos quedaron totalmente borrachos, entonces Levy-san se paró sobre una mesa y se puso a bailar, no recuerdo muy bien que canción era…-

-Todos se comenzaron a reír de ella y entonces Gajeel los ataco-ahora fue Lisanna la que interrumpió.

-De hecho el y Natsu-san se pusieron a bailar junto a ella-

-Entonces porque los sacaron del restaurant-Ultear comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Digamos que fue culpa de Natsu-san que cuando vio que unos hombres acosaban a Lucy-san se lanzó sobre ellos y Erza-san trato de detenerlo pero como ambos ya estaban muy borrachos con dificultad podían usar bien su magia, Juvia-san comenzó a abrazar a Gray-san, Levy-san y Gajeel-san seguían bailando, Elfman-san no paraba de hablar de lo fuerte que son los hombre mientras que Evergreen-san lo golpeaba en la cabeza con su abanico y bueno se armó un gran alboroto y terminaron echándonos y como Romeo-kun, Happy, Charle, Lily y yo éramos los únicos que no habían bebido nos encargamos de llevar a todos del restaurant a las habitaciones y eso fue lo que sucedió-termino de explicar-AH! Y no nos dimos cuenta de que ustedes no estaban hasta que nos sacaron del restaurant-

-A-así que ese sucedió-dijeron Ultear, Meredy, Cana y Lisanna.

-Sabia que el gremio del tercero era el mejor, parece ser que se divirtieron mucho-exclamo Mavis-bien ahora me voy a dormir-

-Sigo sin entender muy bien su manera de pensar-dijo la exceed.

-Yo también me voy a dormir-dijo Meredy que estaba siguiendo a Mavis.

-Espero que todo este escándalo no nos vaya a arruinar las vacaciones-dijo Cana que ya se había terminado su cerveza y se estaba alistando para dormir.

-Charle será mejor que tu y yo también nos vayamos a dormir después de todo ya es muy tarde-

Todas las presentes se fueron a dormir y en ese preciso momento en la habitación de los chicos.

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió-dijo Happy.

-Ya veo, sí que la armaron en grande-comento Makarov.

-Lo siento maestro, a Wendy y a mi nos hubiera gustado detener a todos pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer-se disculpó Romeo-tal vez si Lily hubiera estado de acuerdo con nosotros en detener el alboroto tal vez no nos hubieran sacado-

-Aunque me hubiera transformado no hubiera podido contra un montón de magos borrachos, tu mismo viste lo mal que Erza y Natsu usaban su magia-se defendió el exceed negro-en fin yo ya me voy a dormir-

-Ya es muy tarde será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-

-Como usted diga maestro, buenas noches-

Happy pego un gran bostezo-entonces muy buenas noches-dijo mientras iba volando a la cama donde estaba Natsu.

_-Porque tengo el presentimiento de que le cobraran al gremio todos los daños-_pensó Makarov mientras soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

-MAESTRO, PORQUE ESTA LLORANDO-

.

.

.

Alrededor del mediodía un rayo de sol entro al cuarto de las chicas que le termino dando en la cara a Erza haciendo que se despertara.

-Mi cabeza-se llevó la mano a la frente-creo que bebí mucho anoche, me pregunto qué hora es-volteo a ver el reloj que había en la pared-EH! YA ES MEDIODIA!-se levantó de golpe a correr las cortinas haciendo que la luz entrara al cuarto-YA DESPIERTEN-

-Eh? Ya es de mañana-dijo Mavis que se estaba tallando su ojo izquierdo y llevaba puesto un gorrito con la marca del gremio.

-Si ya es de mañana y también ya es muy tarde-decía la Scarlet mientras se comenzaba a desvestir-mi traje de baño, en donde lo puse…a me duele la cabeza, maldita resaca-

-Erza-san porque simplemente no te re-equipas con tu traje de baño-dijo Wendy apenas había despertado.

Erza había caído al piso debido al desequilibrio puesto que estaba saltando sobre uno de sus pies para quitarse sus medias-cierto, como no se me ocurrió-dijo levantándose como si nada hubiera pasado.

_-Esta fingiendo que no sucedió nada-_pensó Charle.

-Dejare lo de ponerme el traje de baño para más al rato, lo que importa ahora es…-volteo a ver a sus compañeras que seguían dormidas-debemos despertarlas, tal vez una de ellas recuerde que hicimos anoche lo único que yo recuerdo es que estaba peleando contra Natsu-

-Erza-san si gustas yo puedo decirte que suce…-

-Bien Wendy, Charle, maestra Mavis…-Erza volteo a ver a Mavis la cual se había dormido de nuevo-esta bien solo Wendy y Charle ayúdenme a despertar a todas-

_-No me dejo terminar la oración-_se lamentó un poco-Charle ayudemos a Erza-san-

-Esta bien-fue volando hasta la cama donde estaba la maga celestial-Lucy ya despierta-

-mmmm…déjame dormir 5 minutos más-

-Pero si ya pasa de mediodía-

-Ya veo…-se levantó de golpe tirando a la exceed de la cama-mediodía, estas hablando enserio Charle-

Charle señalo el reloj.

-Es cierto-salió de la cama-será mejor que me arregle y me ponga el traje de baño-

-Porque mejor no me ayudas a despertar a todas-

-Esta bien-

-Meredy-san, Meredy-san ya despierta-decía la pequeña peli azul mientras agitaba el hombro de la peli rosa-tu dijiste que querías disfrutar al máximo tu estadía aquí, no me digas que te la pasaras dormida-

-Eh? -dijo adormila y se comenzó a tallar su ojo derecho-eh? Donde estoy-comenzó a ver a su alrededor y se detuvo en cuando vio a la DS-eres tu Wendy-chan, que hora es-

-Ya es mediodía-

-Enserio-se levantó de la cama y fue donde se encontraba Ultear_-no creí que nos quedaríamos dormidas-_puso su mano en el hombro de su compañera-Ultear ya despiértate-

_-Parece que a ella no le impresiono que sea mediodía-_pensó Wendy_-bien mejor despierto a las demás-_

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y todas ya estaban despiertas, Mavis por su parte estaba abrazando su almohada, no se había quitado su gorro y parecía que quería volver a dormirse.

-Bien-dijo Evergreen-como todas estamos despiertas es hora de discutir algo importante-todas la miraron con seriedad-alguien recuerda que hicimos anoche, porque yo solo recuerdo que estaba golpeando a Elfman con mi abanico-se llevó la mano a la cabeza-además esta resaca es horrible-

-No puedo creer que te estés quejando de una pequeña resaca-dijo Cana mientras bebía una cerveza.

-No creo que tu debas decir eso-dijo Charle-por cierto de donde sacaste eso-

-Del mini bar-

-Yo no recuerdo nada después de que tome mi tercera copa, es más creo que me quede dormida-

-Yo solo recuerdo que me puse a pelear con Natsu-

-Juvia solo recuerda que estaba abrazando a Gray-sama-su cara estaba totalmente roja.

-Yo solo recuerdo que estaba bailando junto a Natsu y Gajeel, pero no recuerdo donde-

-Yo solo recuerdo que estábamos en una competencia de beber-dijo Lucy.

-Nosotras y Cana nos salimos del restaurant-dijeron la morena, la peli rosa y la albina menor.

-Quiero ir a la alberca-dijo Mavis.

-Entonces tendré que decirles todo-dijo Wendy.

-Oh! Ahora también cuenta los detalles-dijo Meredy de la manera más inocente que uno puede imaginar.

Y entonces un relato después.

-E-entonces fue mi culpa y de Natsu que nos sacaran del restaurant-Erza estaba totalmente apenada.

-En serio me puso a bailar sobre una mesa frente a todos-la cara de Levy estaba totalmente roja.

-Natsu, m-me defendió-el sonrojo de Lucy comenzaba a competir con el cabello de Erza.

-Ya veo así que me quede dormida-dijo Mirajane con toda la calma del mundo.

-J-juvia no puede creer que se la pasó toda la noche abrazando a Gray-sama-

-Ja, yo no hice nada vergonzoso-Evergreen les dio la espalda para que no vieran el sonrojo que había en su cara_-no puedo creer que estaba sentada junto a Elfman-_

-Bueno ya no perdamos tiempo-dijo Mavis mientras se quitaba su gorrito-será mejor que se pongan sus trajes de baño rápido, ya me quiero ir a la alberca-

-Cierto, yo también quiero irme a la alberca-dijo la peli rosa-Charle-

-Si-

-Te importaría ir a decirle a los chicos que los estaremos esperando en la alberca-

-No piensan desayunar-

-Comeremos algo en el snack-

-Wendy..-

-Por favor Charle, de seguro los chicos deben seguir dormidos-

-Esta bien-abrió la puesta para poder salir-si quieren cuando estén listas pueden ir yéndose me asegurare de alcanzarlas-cerro la puerta.

-Les importaría dejar de estar avergonzada y cambiarse-dijo Ultear mientras miraba a sus amigas.

.

.

.

Charle se encontraba volando por el pasillo hasta que llego a la habitación donde estaban los chicos, toco la puerta y no hubo respuesta, la toco otra vez y otra vez, hasta que alguien abrió.

-Que pasa Charle-pregunto Happy.

-Así que todos siguen dormido-dijo al echar un vistazo a la habitación-Happy cuando todos estén despiertos diles que los esperamos en la alberca-

-EH! Las chicas ya se despertaron, pero si es muy temprano-

-Ya pasa de mediodía-

-EH!-

-Bien ya me voy-

-E-esta bien, nos vemos en la alberca-al ver que Charle ya se había ido cerró la puerta y fue donde estaba Natsu-Oi Natsu ya despierta-

-Déjame dormir un poco más Happy-

-Pero las chicas ya nos están esperando en la alberca-

-Ya veo-dijo mientras volvía a caer dormido-eh-se levantó de golpe-lo dices enserio Happy-

-Charle vino y me lo dijo, que nos iban a estar esperando haya-

-Bien en ese caso-abrió la cortina-es hora de despertar a todos-dijo mientras encendía su puño.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-

Y efectivamente el mal presentimiento de Happy era que a Natsu tuvo la genial idea de usar su puño para despertar a los demás y no la idea no fue golpearlos sino quemarlos, exceptuando a Romeo, Makarov y Jellal que se despertaron por el ruido todos los demás se pusieron a pelear con Natsu.

-Maldito Salamander-decía Gajeel golpeando a Natsu.

-Callate-Natsu le regreso el golpe.

-Escogiste la peor manera de despertarme flamitas-

-Al menos yo desperté con la pijama puesta, no como tu stripper-

-AH! En que momento me quede en calzoncillos-

-Pelear es de hombres-

-Muere Natsu-Laxus le aplico una llave en el cuello.

-Ahora es cuando me pregunto si fue buena idea que todos nosotros durmamos en la misma habitación-decía Jellal mientras veía a todos pelear.

-Yo también comienzo a preguntarme eso-dijo Romeo-Maestro puede detenerlos-

-Déjamelo a mi-se fue directamente donde estaban los chicos-TODOS USTEDES YA DETENGANSE!-todos se quedaron congelados en sus posiciones, después se pusieron de rodillas.

-Lo sentimos-fue lo único que dijeron.

-En fin, solo cámbiense que ya nos vamos a la piscina, las chicas nos están esperando-

Al escuchar eso todos se pusieron a pensar en algo en común.

_-Ya están en la alberca eso quiere decir….._-Natsu se imaginó a Lucy con un bikini de color blanco_-podre ver a Lucy en bikini todo el día-_

_-Juvia en bikini-_pensó Gray.

_-Me pregunto como se vera la enana en traje de baño-_

_-Ever debe de verse preciosa en bikini….PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO-_

_-Mira en traje de baño-_Laxus se ruborizo un poco pero la expresión de su cara era totalmente seria.

_-Erza…-_

_-Me pregunto que traje usara Wendy-_

-Todos están sonrojados-dijo Happy-me pregunto en que estarán pensando-

.

.

.

Los chicos llegaron a la alberca mientras buscaban a las chicas con la mirada peor todos ellos buscaban a alguien en específico (los trajes de baño que los chicos llevan puesto son los mismo que se pueden ver en el PV de la Ova 5 solo que aquí Jellal no lleva puesta la máscara) Makarov llevaba una camisa y unas bermudas y el traje de Romeo era de color café.

-No veo a Lucy por aquí-

-Natsu!-

-Esa voz, oi Lucy….-

-OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!-exclamaron los chicos al ver a las chicas.

Tal como Natsu lo había imaginada Lucy llevaba un bikini blanco con la marca del gremio de color rosado en el lado derecho del brasier, el bikini de Juvia era de color morado con lunares de color azul celeste, Erza se había agarrado el cabello y llevaba un bikini negro que dejaba resaltar su figura, Levy llevaba un traje de color azul y hacia juego con su cabello, el traje de Mira era de color morado, el traje de Evergreen era verde y estaba cubriendo su boca con su abanico, Wendy también llevaba un bikini de rayas horizontales de color celeste y blanco, el traje de Lisanna era del mismo color del vestido que había llevado en Edoras, el de Meredy era color rosado bajito, Ultear llevaba un traje blanco con rayas negras, Cana llevaba un traje de color azul oscuro y Mavis levaba uno de color blanco.

_-Lucy..-_Natsu había sido el único que cayo al agua con un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz, el resto solo estaba sonrojado.

-Ah! Natsu porque tienes sangre saliendo por tu nariz-el exceed azul se oyó muy preocupado.

-Natsu te encuentras bien-la maga celestial fue rápido hacia donde se había caído Natsu.

-Si me encuentro bien no te preocupes-se levanto mientras limpiaba su nariz con el dorso de su brazo y estaba totalmente empapado.

Al haber visto la reacción de Natsu, Mavis, Makarov, Ultear, Meredy, Cana y Lisanna se habían ido detrás de unos arbustos.

-Bien-Mavis comenzó a hablar-como la prueba de valor será hasta en la noche, así que nos encargaremos de acelerar las cosas-todos asintieron- entonces cada quien escoja a alguien, yo a Romeo y Wendy-

-Entonces yo a Laxus y Mirajane-dijo Makarov.

-Yo a Erza y Jellal-dijo Meredy.

-No creo que haya algo que puedas hacer con ellos dos-dijo Cana.

-Eh? Porque dices eso-

-Tan solo mira-señalo a Erza y Jellal que se encontraba hablando tranquilamente mientras estaban sentados en el borde de la piscina.

-Que hermoso-la peli rosa les tomo una foto.

-Para que les tomaste una foto-pregunto Ultear.

-Para la posteridad, bien entonces yo me encargo de Natsu y Lucy-

-Yo hare algo respecto a Gray y Juvia-dijo Cana.

-Entonces yo me encargo de Elfman y Evergreen-dijo Ultear.

-Entonces solo quedan Gajeel y Levy-dijo Lisanna-esta bien yo me encargo de ellos-

-Ahora que todo esta decidido…Dispérsense-ordeno la primera maestra del gremio, se fue caminando hasta donde se encontraba Romeo y lo "ataco" por la espalda-Romeo vamos a jugar-

-Maestra Mavis, me asusto-decía mientras trataba de hacer que Mavis lo soltara.

-Ese chico esta hablando solo-

-Déjalo-

_-Pero si Romeo-kun no esta hablando solo, es que esos niños no pueden ver a Mavis-san-_pensó Wendy mientras iba caminando hacia Romeo y Mavis.

_-Todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan-_pensó la rubia con una sonrisa-Wendy tu también quieres jugar-

-Si, que les parece si vamos a los toboganes-

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijeron Mavis y Romeo al mismo tiempo.

Los tres se fueron a los toboganes Wendy y Romeo estaban hablando tranquilamente mientras que Mavis….ella se desapareció (en fue a buscar a Happy, Charle y Lily para pedirles un favor) en cuando llegaron a su destino.

-Eh? A donde se fue Mavis-san-

-Deberíamos ir a buscarla-Romeo sintió como alguien le tomaba la mano-W-wendy-dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

-E-estoy segura que Mavis-san esta bien-sus mejillas estaban rojas-ya estamos aquí, así que vamos a divertirnos-

-S-si!-

Los dos niños se fueron a los toboganes de agua tomados de la mano, mientras una peli rosa los veía desde lejos.

_-Bien Mavis-chan logro su cometido, ahora es mi turno de hacer algo por Natsu y Lucy-_pensaba mientras iba hacia donde se encontraba la maga celestial y el dragon slayer-Lucy, Natsu-

-Que pasa Meredy-pregunto la rubia.

-Me preguntaba si me podían acompañar al tobogán de ahí-señalo el tobogán más grande y rápido que había.

-E-estas segura que te quieres subir a ese-

-Si, que opinas Natsu-

-Es una idea fantástica-

-Pero no te vas a marear-

-Eh…que estas diciendo Lucy los toboganes no son un transporte-

-L-lo siento-

Los tres se fueron a hacer cola para subir, lo curioso es que la mayoría de las personas llevaban un salvavidas lo cual le pareció un poco extraño a Lucy pero a Natsu y a Meredy no les importo, cuando llego el turno de los tres la peli roso se asomó por el tobogán antes de lanzarse.

-Y si mejor van ustedes primero-dijo mientras los miraba-así me sentiré más segura-

-Esta bien, entonces yo voy primero-dijo el DS mientras se sentaba en el tobogán-aquí voy-

-Espera-dijo la peli rosa.

-Porque-

-Lucy podrías sentarte sobre las piernas de Natsu-

-Eh?-dijo sonrojada-p-pero porque-

-Por favor solo hazlo-insistió Meredy.

-E-esta bien-la rubia se sentó sobre las piernas del peli rosa haciendo que se sonrojara-e-esto no te molesto, verdad-

-N-no-fue su respuesta.

-Bien, ahora Natsu pon tus manos en la cintura de Lucy-

-EH!-se sonrojaron.

-Solo hazlo-

-Bien-Natsu puso sus manos en la cintura de Lucy-a-ahora ya podemos aventarnos-

-Todavía no, Lucy pon tus manos sobre las de Natsu.

Sin ninguna objeción Lucy hizo exactamente lo que le había dicho Meredy porque comprendió que de nada serviría quejarse.

-Bien ahora si ya pueden aventarse-dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto Meredy ahí una advertencia que dice que…-Lucy fue interrumpida debido a que en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba bajando por el tobogán-Natsu porque no me avisaste-

-Pero no lo hice apropósito-los dos rápidamente miraron hacia atrás para ver a Meredy.

-Buen viaje-fue lo único que dijo después de haberle dado una patada a Natsu para que los dos se deslizaran por una buena vez.

-MEREDY!-gritaron los dos mientras bajaban a una gran velocidad.

-Van más rápido de lo que pensé, me pregunto porque-volteo a ver una señal que decía:

ADVERTENCIA: Aunque sepa nadar es preferible usar salvavidas para deslizarse por este tobogán puesto que ayuda a reducir la velocidad, si no lleva salvavidas deslícese bajo su propio riesgo.

-Creo que será mejor ir por un salvavidas-dijo mientras se daba media vuelta-ellos estarán bien-

Mientras tanto Lucy se encontraba abrazada del cuello de Natsu mientras gritaba.

-VA MUY RAPIDO!-grito mientras apretaba más el cuello del DS.

-PUEDO VER EL FINAL!-dijo Natsu y en menos de 5 segundo los dos se dieron un chapuzón-eso fue divertido, hagámoslo de nuevo-

-ESTAS LOCO!-grito Lucy-creí que moriría-

-Pero no lo hiciste, además yo estaré a tu lado así que no hay nada de que preocuparse-esas palabras causaron un sonrojo en la rubia.

-B-bueno si tu insistes-

Mientras tanto Meredy los estaba viendo.

_-Misión cumplida, ahora a buscar un salvavidas-_se dirigió hacia la tienda.

Mientras tanto Mavis había llegado a la piscina para niños donde se encontraban los exceed.

-Que sucede-pregunto Lily.

-Bueno hay algo que me gustaría pedirles-dijo con una sonrisa.

-De que se trata-pregunto un curioso Happy.

-Necesito que me ayuden en la prueba de valor que haremos esta noche-

**Bien hasta aquí llega el capitulo 2 y si que me quedo largo, en el próximo veremos como les va a Makarov, Ultear, Lisanna y Cana y también la fase 1 del plan se pondrá en acción.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí el cap. 3, al fin la fase 1 del plan se pone en marcha.**

Mavis y Meredy se encontraban jugando después de que ambas hubieran logrado sus respectivos cometidos, ahora comenzaba a haber avances con tres de las parejas, Romeo y Wendy estaban jugando juntos y no tenían la más mínima intención de separarse, Natsu y Lucy se estaban deslizando por el tobogán como por decima vez, Erza y Jellal simplemente seguían platicando.

_-Me pregunto de que estarán hablando Erza y Jellal-_pensaba Meredy mientras veía a sus compañeros_-vamos a averiguarlo-_uno sonrisita apareció en sus cara y estratégicamente se escondió para poder escuchar la conversación.

-El hanami se acerca-dijo la pelirrojo-ahora que lo pienso seria la primera vez que Ultear, Meredy y tu vayan, no estas emocionado-

_-Yo si, quiero jugar al bingo y ver las hojas de cerezo-_pensaba la peli rosa.

-Claro que estoy emocionado-contesto el peli azul-estoy seguro que será muy divertido-

_-Bien creo que me quedare aquí para ver si no hablan de algo más interesante-_se asomó un poco y vio como ambos lentamente comenzaban a entrelazar sus manos_-porque no me traje la cámara-_se lamento.

Y mientras Meredy estaba de metiche, Ultear observaba lo que hacia la pareja que había escogido, Evergreen se encontraba disfrutando la manera en la que llamaba la atención de los hombre mientras que Elfman gritaba **otoko **mientras se deslizaba por uno de los toboganes.

_-Esto será más difícil de lo que creí-_ se limito a pensar.

-Oye Ultear te encuentras bien-pregunto la castaña que estaba cargando un barril lleno de alcohol.

-Cana…-se le quede viendo mientras una gota caía por su cabeza-te permiten beber aquí-

-No te preocupes que me acabare esto antes de que me vean-y dicho esto se puso a beber el "poco" alcohol que quedaba en el barril y al terminar lo estrello en el piso-lo vez vacío y ahora que sucede-

-Es que no se me ocurre que hacer por Elfman y Evergreen-

-Entonces estamos en la misma, a mi tampoco se me ocurre que hacer por Gray y Juvia-volteo a ver la pelota de playa que había traído Ultear-esa pelota…-

-Que esta-la tomo-creí que Meredy querría jugar un rato pero no la veo por aquí-

-Está espiando a Erza y Jellal-

-Ese niña tendré que hablar con ella cuando regresemos a la habitación-

-Bien, bien dejemos eso de lado, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea-

-Cual es-

-Te la digo en el camino vamos por Elfman, Evergreen, Gray y Juvia-dijo mientras empujaba a Ultear.

Mientras tanto Lisanna también llevaba una pelota en las manos mientras buscaba a Levy y Gajeel.

_-Me pregunto dónde estarán-_pensaba mientras los buscaba_-hay están-_lo que estaba viendo no la impresiono mucho, Levy estaba sentada en una silla leyendo un libro, mientras Gajeel estaba peleando con Lily en la alberca (Gajeel había ido por el)-Levy, Gajeel, Lily quieren jugar un rato-

-Lisanna-la peli azul cerro su libro-claro Gajeel, Lily-volteo a verlos y como era de esperarse seguían con su divertida pelea-me están escuchando-

Como Lily si había escuchado a Levy se transformó en su forma pequeña y Gajeel cayó en el agua al haber intentado darle un golpe.

-Porque hiciste eso Lily-dijo el DS en cuanto saco su cabeza del agua.

-Bueno Levy nos esta hablando-

-Que quieres enana-volteo a ver a la maga.

-No me digas enana, Lisanna nos esta preguntando que si queremos jugar-

-No gracias-

-Vamos, hazlo por mi-

Cuando Levy dijo ese Gajeel se ruborizo un poco pero logro disimularlo-esta bien-termino diciendo.

-Antes de empezar me permiten hablar con Lily, es algo urgente-el exceed fue volando hacia la albina y ambos se alejaron un poco.

-Que sucede-pregunto Lily.

-Bueno solo quería decirte que durante el juego te dejes vencer porque…-

-Es parte de tu plan para que Gajeel y Levy se vuelvan más cercanos verdad-

-Como lo supiste-

-Mavis me dijo de su plan-

-Entonces también se lo dijo a Happy y Charle-

-No, solo me lo dijo a mi porque quería hacer algo por Happy y Charle, además yo también ayudare puede que los demás no sa hayan dado cuenta pero yo si se lo mucho que Gajeel quiere a Levy-

-Ya veo, entonces nos dejamos vencer….-

-Para que Gajeel y Levy puedan estar juntos-

Los simplemente se regresaron donde estaba Gajeel y Levy y que los miraban con curiosidad.

-De que estuvieron hablando-pregunto el DS.

-De nada importante-dijo Lily-Lisanna te importaría decirnos a que vamos a jugar-

-No es nada complicado, solo nos acomodaremos como si estuviéramos en las esquinas de un cuadrado y nos lanzaremos la pelota, yo se lanzare a Levy, ella a Lily, el a Gajeel y el a mi y así sucesivamente hasta que a alguien se le caiga y el ultimo que quede es el ganador-

-Gehe, se oye interesante-

Los cuatro se pusieron como había dicho Lisanna y Lily se había transformado-Bien aquí va Levy-dijo antes de lanzarle la pelota a la peli azul la cual rápidamente se la lanzo a Lily el cual regreso a su forma pequeña y no pudo darle a la pelota.

-Parase que use mucho de mi poder mágico en la pelea que tuve con Gajeel-dijo antes de que comenzaran a preguntarle.

-Entonces Lily queda fuera-dijo Lisanna-Lily por favor dale la pelota a Gajeel-

El exceed rápidamente le dio la pelota al DS y salió de la piscina-déjame advertirte que no me contendré, albina-

-Estoy preparada para lo que sea-y Lisanna rápidamente se arrepintió de decir eso al ver que Gajeel había golpeado la pelota con su brazo transformado en hierro-AH!-grito mientras se echaba abajo para evitar que la pelota la golpeara.

-Perdiste-dijo Gajeel.

-C-creí que morirá-

-Gajeel, te pasaste-

-Cállate enana-

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas enana-

-No te preocupes por eso Levy-dijo Lisanna mientras le daba la pelota-bien ahora solo quedan ustedes que gane el mejor-y así se salió de la piscina.

-Muy bien, hay va-

_-Supongo que me contendré-_pensó mientras regresaba la pelota sin brusquedad.

-Que te sucede, no te contengas-

-No quiero lastimarte por eso me contengo-esa frase causo un sonrojo en Levy.

_-Existo-_pensaron Lisanna y Lily mientras veían a Levy y Gajeel.

Regresando con Ultear y Cana, tanto ellas como Evergreen, Elfman, Gray y Juvia se encontraban en una cancha de voleibol que estaba en la playa.

-Me pueden recordar que hacemos aquí-pregunto el mago de hielo.

-Que no te lo había dicho, vamos a jugar voleibol-respondió Cana.

-Si eso ya me lo habías dicho, pero porque Juvia y yo tenemos que jugar contra Elfman y Evergreen-

-El que gane se enfrentara a nosotras-

-Jugar Voleibol es de hombres-

-Eso no tiene sentido-dijeron todos los presentes mirando al albino.

-Bien las reglas son simples el que llegue a 5 puntos se enfrentara a Cana y a mi y esta prohibido usar magia-

-Rayos-susurro Evergreen.

-Ever tenías planeado convertirlos en piedra-

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me digas Ever-

-Parece que están teniendo una discusión de pareja-comento Cana.

-NO SOMOS UNA PAREJA!-

-Juvia estará al lado de Gray-sama-dijo mientras le agarraba el brazo al mago-Juvia es muy feliz-

-Juvia podías soltarme el partido ya va iniciar-

-Ahí va-Cana lanzo la pelota la cual fue golpeada rápidamente por Gray y Elfman se la regreso.

-No dejaremos que anoten ni un punto-dijo el albino.

-Nosotros tampoco lo permitiremos-Gray regreso el balón.

-Perder contra ustedes dos sería una deshonra-esta vez Evergreen golpeo el balón.

-No permitiré que insulten a Gray-sama-Juvia regreso (con mucha fuerza) el balón creyendo que Ever había insultado a Gray, mientras tanto Ultear y Cana veían el partido.

-Crees que tu plan funcione-pregunto Ultear.

-Claro que lo hará, nada es mejor para fortalecer los lazos entre las personas que el trabajo en equipo, y ahora quien crees que gane-

-Bueno…-hasta el momento nadie había logrado anotar un punto-digo que quedara en empate-

-Es lo más probable-

Mientras tanto en la playa Mirajane se encontraba acostada tomando sol mientras hablaba tranquilamente con Laxus que estaba sentado a su lado vigilando que nadie se le acercara, Makarov los observaba escondido detrás de una palmera y algunas personas (hombres) se encontraban ligeramente electrocutadas.

¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Fácil Makarov le había dicho a algunos camareros del restaurant que acosaran un poco a Mira a cambio de el les prometió que esa noche Fairy Tail no iría al restaurant, y cuando los meseros se pusieron a acosar a Mirajane, Makarov hizo que Laxus lo acompañara a la playa con la excusa de que le hablaría sobre elegir al siguiente maestro, el Dragon Slayer vio lo que estaba pasando con la albina Makarov se desapareció y como las palabras no sirvieron se tuvo que recurrir a otros medio.

_-A este ritmo seré bisabuelo muy pronto-_pensaba alegremente.

-Tercero-la voz de la primera maestra lo sorprendió y casi pega un grito pero Mavis le tapó la boca a tiempo-no hagas ruido-decía mientras le quitaba las manos de la boca.

-Primera me sorprendió, que sucede-

-Tenía pensado decirle a todos sobre la prueba de valor durante la comida y aquí esta la lista en el orden en el que irán las parejas-Makarov tomo el papel que Mavis tenía en la mano.

-Así que Erza y Jellal irán primero y después de la prueba iremos a las aguas termales y hay nos encargaremos de que comiencen a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos-

-Y mañana en la noche los emborrachamos-

Y pasaron unas cuantas horas antes de la comida, Romeo y Wendy estaban sentados mojándose los pies, después de 20 veces de haberse subido al tobogán Natsu y Lucy se encontraban platicando, Meredy seguía espiando a Erza y Jellal, Ultear declaro el partido de voleibol un empate porque la puntuación de ambos equipos seguía siendo cero, Lisanna también había declarado un empate el juego de Gajeel y Levy y finalmente Makarov llamo a todos para ir al restaurant y comer.

-Chicos-dijo Mavis llamando la atención de todos-me gustaría informarles que esta noche aremos una prueba de valor-

-Quejsdbja (Que bien)-dijo Natsu con la boca llena.

-Natsu no hables con la boca llena-lo regaño Lucy que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Lo siento, durante la prueba iremos de uno en uno-

-No irán en parejas-seco el papel de su manga-el orden en el que sean mencionadas las parejas será el orden en el que irán: Erza y Jellal, Natsu y Lucy, Romeo y Wendy, Ultear y Meredy, Elfman y Evergreen, Laxus y Mira, Lisanna y Cana, Gajeel y Levy, Gray y Juvia y por ultimo el tercero y yo-

-Si Juvia ira con Gray-sama-

-Así que Erzay yo seremos los primeros-

-Por cierto Ultear, Meredy, Lisanna, Cana necesitaremos de su ayuda para preparar la prueba la maestra Mavis y yo los estaremos esperando en el bosque que hay atrás de Akane resort-

-Si maestro-

-Bien los estaremos esperando a la 7 y cuando terminemos nos iremos a las aguas termales-dijo Mavis y posteriormente todos asintieron.

Después de la comida todos se fueron a su habitación en cuanto las chicas llegaron Ultear, Meredy, Lisanna y Cana se cambiaron rápidamente y se fueron y el resto solo tuvo que esperar en la habitación eran las 6 así que faltando 15 para las 7 tanto chicas como chicos se fueron al bosque donde los estaban esperando en el inicio de un camino que había hay en el bosque.

-Ahora que todos llegaron-comenzó a hablar Mavis-les diré lo que tienen que hacer, al final de este camino hay una piedra donde hay 20 palitos las parejas deberán tomos 2 y regresar, eso es todos-

Mientras tanto Meredy estaba hablando con los Exceed.

-Mavis-chan me conto lo que harán durante la prueba, están todos preparados-

-Aye!-

-Por cierto mientras Erza y Jellal estén haciendo la prueba ustedes deben quedarse aquí-

-Por que-dijo Charle.

-Porque no será necesario asustarlos-

Y así la prueba día inicio.

-Esta prueba será fácil-decía Erza mientras veía dibujos muy mal hecho de Zeref, Acgnolia y diversos monstruos-esos dibujos no lograran asustar a nadie, me pregunto quien los hizo-

-Probablemente Meredy o Mavis-contesto Jellal-pero si los miras bien, algunos dibujos no se te hacen familiares-

-Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón-decía mientras se paraba viendo a su derecha-ese es el monstruo clase S del pandemónium, si que se esmeraron en hacerlo de tamaño natural-

-Sinceramente cuando peleaste contra el me preocupe mucho, pero sabia que terminarías ganando-

-Eh?-volteo a verlo un poco sonrojada-m-me estuviste observando-

-Si, sorprendiste a todos cuando dijiste que pelearías contra los 100 monstruos-

_-Creí que en ese momento el no estaba en la arena-_comenzó a caminar nerviosamente-b-bien sigamos adelante, de seguro ya casi llegamos al final….Kyaa-grito antes de caer en un pozo.

-Erza, te encuentras bien-pregunto mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a salir.

-Si, estoy bien-le tomo la mano-a quien se le ocurre cavar un pozo aquí-

Mientras tanto en la entrada Meredy estornudo.

-Meredy te encuentras bien-

-Si Ul estoy bien, creo que estaban hablando de mi-se estaba limpiando la nariz-por cierto porque me dijiste que cavara un pozo-

-Porque una vez Gray me conto que Erza grito un "kya" muy adorable cuando se cayo en un pozo por accidente-

-Sigo sin verle sentido-

-Cuando esos dos regresen ya verás para que sirvió el pozo-

Y regresando con Erza y Jellal.

-No puedo creer que me hayas escuchado gritar de esa manera tan vergonzosa-

-Vergonzosa?, yo pienso que fue muy adorable-

-Enserio?-seguía sonrojada y las manos de ambos seguían entrelazadas-bien sigamos avanzando-

Los dos llegaron al final del camino tomaron los palillos y se regresaron y cuando llegaron con los demás se les quedaron viendo puesto que ambos seguían tomados de la mano, Meredy por su parte tomo una foto.

_-El plan esta saliendo a la perfección-_pensó Mavis-los siguientes Natsu y Lucy-

-Muy bien, regresaremos en el menor tiempo posible-Natsu se fue corriendo.

-Natsu espérame-Lucy se fue detrás de el.

En cuando los dos se fueron Mavis se acercó a los Exceed-están listos-

-Aye, solo tenemos que asustarlos cuando estén por llegar al final-

.

.

.

Natsu y Lucy se encontraban caminando juntos de alguna manera la maga celestial se las había arreglado para alcanzar al peli rosa, ya habían pasado por los dibujos y por el pozo y claro no se preguntaron porque estaba hay.

-Esto si que no da nada de miedo-se quejó el DS.

-Que esperabas, encontrar un fantasma-

-Eso seria genial-

-Pues a mi no me gustaría eso-se abrazo a si mismo-nos haz leído novelas de terror algunos fantasmas se apoderan de las personas-

-Pues a mi no me importa si se tratara de un monstruo o un fantasma, no dejaría que nadie te hiciera algo-

-Natsu…-

En ese momento se comenzó es escuchar el crujido de las ramas (obra de Charle y Lily).

-Q-que fue eso-dijo Lucy que se había acercado más a Natsu.

-No lo sé, pero no pudo haber sido el aire-

-Ustedes-se escucho una voz tenebrosa (que era Happy usando un megáfono)-como se atreven a entrar aquí-se tapo la boca para evitar que se escuchara su risa.

-Natsu-la rubia se comenzó a aferrar fuertemente del brazo del peli rosa.

-No te preocupes Lucy, quien…-

-SILENCIO! Yo soy…soy…etto….-

-Porque esta tartamudeando-preguntaba Lily que se estaba escondiendo.

-Es que nunca definimos su papel, esta pensando que decir-contesto Charle.

-Yo soy….el espíritu de este bosque-termino diciendo Happy.

-El espíritu del bosque-preguntaron los dos magos.

-Aye….digo si-

Eso fue suficiente para que Natsu y Lucy se miraran entre si pensando únicamente en una cosa "Happy" pero decidieron seguirle el juego.

-Podría saberse que hicimos Natsu y yo para que te molestáramos tanto-

-Si, nosotros no hemos hecho nada-

_-Se la creyeron-_pensó el exceed con alivio-estoy molesto con ustedes porque no cumplen con los requisitos para pasar por aquí-

-A que te refieres-dijo Natsu.

-Me refiero a que pasar por esta parte del bosque deben ir tomados se la mano-

-EH!?-ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Si no lo hacen no los dejare pasar-

-Esta bien-Lucy soltó el brazo de Natsu para poder tomarle la mano-listo, estas feliz-

-Si, ahora asegúrense de no soltarse mientras regresan, que esperan pueden seguir adelante-los dos magos no dijeron nada y simplemente siguieron su camino.

-Primero Meredy y ahora Happy, acaso todo el mundo quiere molestarme-se quejaba la maga celestial.

-Enserio te molesta, porque yo estoy agradecido con Happy y Meredy-

-Por qué?-

-Porque…-sujeto fuertemente su mano y la acerco un poco más a el-gracias a esos dos e podido estar cerca de ti todo el día-Lucy bajo la mirada para que su sonrojo no se notara tanto.

Ambos llegaron al final, tomaron sus palillos y se regresaron, cuando llegaron todos hicieron lo mismo que con Erza y Jellal porque estaban tomados de la mano (Happy, Charle y Lily habían llegado antes que ellos usando su máxima velocidad), pero no le tomaron importancia y enseguida Romeo y Wendy se metieron al bosque.

-Que hace un pozo aquí-dijo Wendy que se paró frente al pozo.

-Quien sabe, en fin sigamos-los dos niños simplemente siguieron su camino-esto es muy fácil, aquí no hay nada que asuste-

-Tienes razón-se detuvo y volteo a ver a un arbusto.

-Que sucede Wendy-

-Nada, creí que haber escuchado algo-

Y detrás de los arbustos se encontraban los exceed.

-Ustedes dos no hagan tanto ruido-dijo Charle-Wendy casi nos descubre-

-La verdad lo sentimos Charle-se disculpó Happy.

-Por cierto Happy puedo preguntarte algo-dijo Lily que estaba cubierto por una enorme manta blanca.

-Que sucede-decía conteniendo la risa.

-Porque le dijiste a Natsu y Lucy que se tomaran de la mano-

-Yo también me estaba preguntando eso-

-Bueno simplemente no se me ocurría que decirles, pero eso no importa en este momento Lily estas preparado para asustar a Wendy y Romeo-

-Sí-

Los tres comenzaron a mover las hojas del arbusto para asustar y llamar la atención de los dos niños.

-Q-Que fue eso-decía Wendy asustada.

-No lo se, pero mantente detrás de mi-decía Romeo que rápidamente se posiciono delante de Wendy, entonces Lily salió del arbusto-pero que es…¿una manta?-

En ese momento Lily se transformo-WUAAAAAAAAAA-fue lo que grito para poder asustar a los niños.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Wendy se cayó al piso-T-tengo miedo-

_-Wendy-_Romeo volteo a ver lo que el creía era un monstruo-N-no dejare que le pongas una mano encima a Wendy-en su mano derecha apareció un fuego de color amarillo_-estas llamas mal olientes deberían ser suficiente para ahuyentarlo-_

-R-romeo-kun eso apesta demasiado-decía la peli azul mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-AH! Lo siento-se disculpó mientras desaparecía el fuego_-olvide que los Dragon Slayer tienen un sentido del olfato más desarrollado-_

_-Creo que será mejor que finja que me desmaye-_en ese momento Lily comenzó a fingir que se asfixiaba y comenzó a dar vueltas hasta caer al piso.

-Parece que tiene un sentido del olfato muy sensible-decía Wendy mientras se destapaba la nariz.

-Eso no importa-tomo el brazo de la DS-mejor seguimos adelante antes de que se despierte-

Ambos niños se fueron corriendo hasta el final y se regresaron de la misma manera, Lily ya se había marchado así que Romeo y Wendy se sintieron aliviados al ver que "el monstruo" se había ido y en cuando llegaron con los demás ambos se hincaron en el piso mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-Ultear, Meredy es su turno-dijo Makarov-no olviden revisar las cámaras-les susurro antes de que entraran en el bosque.

Cuando ambas entraron al bosque se dedicaron a revisar el contenido de las cámaras que estaban escondidas en algunos arbustos (Mavis les había dicho a los exceed que no era necesario asustarlas a ellas o a Cana y Lisanna).

-Kya-se escucho la grabación de cuando Erza había caído en el pozo.

-Jajaja, era cierto el "kya" de Erza es muy adorable-decía Meredy mientras volvía a poner la cámara en su lugar.

-Ahora tenemos que revisar las de más adelante, vamos Meredy-cuando volteo a ver a su protegida Ultear se sorprendió al ver como la chica sacaba un saco de entre los arbustos-que es eso-

-Nada importante-dijo mientras vertía el contenido (unas arañas de juguete) en el pozo y posteriormente lo tapo-bien sigamos adelante-

Ultear había decido no preguntar el porqué de echar unas arañitas al pozo hasta que salieran del bosque, así que siguieron avanzando y revisaban las cámaras que habían logrado ocultar estratégicamente, viendo como Lily había asustado a Wendy y Romeo y no pudieron evitar reír al ver el motivo por el cual Natsu y Lucy estaban tomados de la mano.

Llegaron al final sin ningún problema tomaron los palillos y se regresaron, en cuanto llegaron Mavis y Makarov les preguntaron por los cámaras asegurándose de que nadie los escuchara, les dijeron que habían grabado muy bien pero que algunas cosas no se podían escuchar pero para eso estaban los micrófonos, Elfman y Evergreen no perdieron el tiempo y rápidamente entraron al bosque.

-Oye Meredy-

-Que sucede Ultear-

-Para que son las arañas que pusiste en el pozo-

-Bueno Lisanna me conto que Mira le tiene miedo a las arañas y hace poco descubrí que a Evergreen también le dan miedo-

-Y el punto de haber hecho eso es…-

-Solo espera dentro de poco se escuchara un grito y cuando esos dos regresen se verán muy juntitos-dijo mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 3, en el próximo se acaba la prueba de valor y veremos cómo Mavis tratar de hacer que las chicas hablen sobre los chicos que les gusta y como serán las aguas termales no duden de que algunas personas trataran de espiar.**

**Y ya se que puede que sea un poco tarde pero me gustaría guardar un momento de silencio por Gray Fullbuster murió en el capítulo del viernes, porque Mashima porque Gray DX.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien aquí el cap. 4 y espero vaya a ser de su agrado.**

Elfman y Evergreen se encontraban caminando y como era de esperarse los dibujos mal hecho que había por todo el camino no los asustaban.

-Este lugar no da nada de miedo-

-Un hombre no se asusta en las pruebas de valor-

-Ten importaría dejar de decir estupide….-se cayó al pozo-..ces-

-Ever, te encuentras bien-dijo mientras se asomaba-por cierto que hace un pozo aquí-

-Eso me pregunto….yo….-su cara se puso blanca al ver tantas arañas.

-Que sucede-

-….arañas…-

-Eh?-

-ara….ara….ARAÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!-

Y el grito de Evergreen se escuchó hasta en la entrada.

-E-escuche, a..ara…ara..ña..-dijo Mira un poco pálida.

-Te asustan o algo así-pregunto Laxus.

-Maestro pensándolo bien no quiero formar parte de esta prueba-

-Lastima, porque esto es obligatorio-

-No puede ser-

-Tranquilízate Mira-nee-

_-Ya veo porque Meredy lleno el pozo con arañas de juguete-_

Y regresando al bosque, Evergreen había salido rápidamente del pozo y se puso detrás de Elfman.

-Ever aun tienes una araña en el hombro-

-AH!, QUITAMEL A-

-Esta bien, ponte quieta-tomo el pequeño juguete-oye esta araña falsa-

-Eh?-

-Si mira-

-Es cierto, b-bueno eso ya lo sabia-

-No quieres que se lo diga a nadie, verdad-

-Por favor no lo hagas-ambos se pusieron a caminar.

-Vaya no creí que tuvieras el misma miedo que Nee-chan-

-A Mirajane también le asustan las arañas-

-Si, cuando éramos niños yo me encargaba de exterminar a las arañas de la casa, después de todo es el deber de un hombre proteger a sus seres queridos-

-Sus seres queridos-susurro la maga con un ligero sonrojo.

-Eh?-la cara del albino se puso totalmente roja al darse cuenta de la pequeña indirecta que había dicho-N-NO LO MAL INTERPRETES…q-quiero decir, tu fuiste mi compañera en el examen de Clase S y también durante los juegos mágicos tu estuviste cuidándome en la enfermería y….ah….etto…hagas que esta conversación nunca tuvo lugar, de acuerdo-

-De acuerdo-

Los dos se fueron caminando hasta el final, tomaron los palitos y se regresaron y en cuanto llegaron a la entrado Laxus y Mirajane no perdieron tiempo y entraron en el bosque.

Mientras que por petición de Makarov, Meredy y Lisanna también entraron se escabulleron y se subieron a un árbol por el cual Laxus y Mira todavía no habían pasado.

-Me pregunto que hacia aquí un pozo lleno de arañas de hule-dijo la albina.

-Probablemente fue eso lo que asusto a Evergreen-

-Ahí vienen-dijo Meredy mientras sacaba de quien sabe dónde un palo con una cuerda atada en uno de sus extremos y Lisanna se transformó en una araña-crees que esto se buena idea-

-Mira-nee sabe distinguir entre una araña de juguete y una real por eso no la asusto en pozo-se sujeto del hilo del palo-ahora bájame-

-Esta bien-comenzó a bajar a Lisanna lentamente-_ahora que lo pienso no sabia que podía transformarse en un insecto con su Take Over-_

Y Lisanna rápidamente se posiciono en el hombro de su hermana haciendo que esta se detuviera.

-Oye porque te detienes-

-Siento algo en mi hombro….con muchas patas…Laxus por favor miénteme y dime que no es lo que creo que es-

-Si dices que te mienta quiere decir que ya sabes lo que está en tu hombro-

Mira comenzó a voltear su cabeza para ver y hombro y cuando efectivamente vio que se trataba de una araña su cara se puso totalmente pálida.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito mientras se lanzo contra el rubio haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

Por su parte Meredy subió rápidamente a Lisanna que cuando se puso en la rama regreso a su forma normal, la peli rosa toma la cámara que estaba escondida en el árbol y la albina tomo los micrófonos, puesto que el maestro dijo que grabaran todos y se lo llevaran para que lo viera.

-Te encuentras bien-dijo Mira mientras levantaba la cabeza del pecho de Laxus y estaba un poco sonrojada por la cerca que estaban ambos.

-Si estoy bien-no quiso darle la cara para que no viera su sonrojo, debido no solo a la cercanía que tenia con la chica sino a que sentía los pechos de esta contra su torso.

-La verdad lo siento-

-No te preocupes, además la antigua Mirajane hubiera usado su Satan Soul para amenazarme de no decir nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir-

-A si, pues el antiguo Laxus me hubiera lanzado un rayo para que me le quitara de enzima-

Los dos rieron ante sus comentarios, se levantaron del suelo y siguieron avanzando, mientras tanto en el árbol Lisanna estaba llorando de felicidad.

-Mira-nee me alegro de al fin encontraras al amor de tu vida-

-Lisanna mejor nos regresamos para que el maestro veo esto-

-Está bien-

Ambas bajaron y se regresaron, en cuanto llegaron le entregaron la cámara a Makarov el cual se puso a llorar al ver el video mientras decía que muy pronto se convertiría en Bisabuela y 6 minutos después Laxus y Mirajane regresaron.

-Bien, las siguientes son Lisanna y Cana-dijo Mavis-revisen los micrófonos-les susurro.

Y cuando entraron al bosque Lisanna rápidamente se puso a escuchar la grabación de Elfman y Evergreen.

-Elf-nichan no sabe tratar con las mujeres-

-Los siguientes serán Gajeel y Levy, no es así-

-Si, porque preguntas-

-Porque ahora que lo pienso a que le tienes miedo esos dos-

-Bueno….no lo se-

-Bueno eso significa que tendremos que recurrir al plan B-

-Plan B-

-Te diré que es cuando regresemos-

Las dos llegaron al final, tomaron los palillos y se regresaron, en cuanto lo hicieron Gajeel y Levy entraron al bosque, mientras que ellas se habían alejado con Ultear y Meredy del grupo.

-EH! PERO NO QUIERO HACERLO-se quejaba la peli rosa.

-Vamos, por Gajeel y Levy-suplico Cana.

-Per…pero….Ul-

-Solo la van a asustar verdad-

-Si solo eso-

-Lo vez no harán nada malo-

-Esta bien, pero me deben una-en ese momento Meredy hizo un enlace con Gajeel (el cual no se dio cuenta)-eh? Que extraño-

-Que sucede Meredy-pregunto Lisaanna.

-Me siento muy nerviosa y no se porque-

-Meredy-

-Que sucede Ul-

-Si te sientes nerviosa y estas enlazada con Gajeel eso significa…-

-Que en estos momentos el esta nervioso-

Y mientras tanto en el bosque.

-Este lugar no da miedo-dijo Levy_-será mejor no preguntar por el pozo-_

-Si, pero ya me lo imaginaba cuando vi que nadie se veía asustado cuando volvían-

Y en ese preciso momento.

-Ul, Cana, Lisanna….a donde se fueron-

Las tres aparecieron detrás de la peli rosa y….-Buu-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Mientras tanto Gajeel se detuvo y estaba temblando.

_-Pero que demo…porque estoy temblando-_

-Gajeel, te encuentras bien-

-C-claro que estoy bien enana-

-Seguro estas temblando-

-YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!-el enlace ya se había roto_-maldición acabo de gritarle-_

-Bueno lamento haberme preocupado-dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Espera enana-le tomo la mano haciendo que esta se sonrojara-lo lamento, no fue mi intención gritarte-

-E-eso ya no importa, s-sigamos-

_-No se que haya sido eso susto de hace un rato pero algo bueno salió de eso-_

Hicieron todo el recorrido tomados de la mano y cuando regresaron por alguna extraña razón Meredy estaba abrazada de Ultear pero no le dieron importancia.

-Bien lo siguiente…-

-SI! YA ES EL TURNO DE JUVIA Y GRAY-SAMA-la maga de agua interrumpió a Makarov mientras tomaba a Gray del brazo y se iba corriendo al bosque.

-Bien Meredy ya sabes que hacer-

-EH? Un momento Ultear no me dijiste que también tendría que enlazarme con Gray-

-Por favor hazlo tampoco sabemos que asusta a Gray o a Juvia-

-Esta bien, pero solo porque tu me lo estas pidiendo-en ese momento hizo el enlace con el mago de hielo y para desgracia de Meredy, Natsu vio lo que estaba pasando.

_-Si no me equivoco la magia de Meredy permite que la persona con la que esta enlazada sienta lo mismo que ella-_una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-oi Meredy, puedes venir un momento-

-Que sucede Natsu-

_-Sufrirás Gray-_

Y mientras tanto en el bosque.

-Juvia, puedes soltar mi brazo-

-No-

-Enserio suelta mi….-se detuvo repentinamente.

-Gray-sama que le sucede-

Gray se llevo las manos a la boca-

-Gray-sama…-

-Pica..-

-Eh?-

-Siento como si hubiera comido un chile-

Mientras tanto Natsu …es obvio lo que estaba haciendo.

-JAJAJA ya me imagino la cara de Gray, ahora que debería hacer…ya se-comenzó a hacerlo cosquillas a Meredy y en ese momento Gray estaba carcajeándose en el piso.

-Jajajajajaja…pero..jajaja…que demo..jaja-

-Gray-sama esta comenzado a preocupar a Juvia-

-AH!-

-GRAY-SAMA!-

-Algo me quemo la espalda-se comenzó a quitar la camisa, por su bien Meredy ya había desecho el enlace-vez algo-

-N-no-dijo con la cara totalmente roja-G-gray-sama ya se siente mejor-

-Si, aunque sigo sin entender que sucedió y lamento haberte preocupado-

-No se preocupe por eso-

-Bueno sigamos adelante-

Mientras tanto en la entrada Meredy se estaba sobando la espalda después de haberle dicho a Natsu que había desecho el enlace.

-Que lastima y yo que quería seguir molestando a Gray-

_-Ul…-_pensaba la peli rosa con unas lágrimas en los ojos y seguía sobándose la espalda.

En ese momento el Dragon slayer sintió como alguien le estaba apretando la cabeza y con mucho mido giro lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con una furiosa Ultear.

-Podría saberse que le estabas haciendo a mi pequeña-

-Eh…-

-Me quemo la espalda-

-A si-comenzó a apretar con más fuerza la cabeza de Natsu-date por muerto Dragneel-

-Ayuda…-

5 minutos después Gray y Juvia volvieron y pareció no importarles el hecho de que Natsu estaba inconsciente en el piso y sin perder tiempo Makarov y Mavis se encaminaron al bosque.

-Maestra ya pensó en que hacer mañana-

-A que te refieres tercero-

-Bueno la fase tres será en la noche, que haremos durante el día-

-Buena pregunta…ya pensaremos en algo-

Tardaron alrededor de 9 minutos en regresar con los demás y después todos se fueron a las aguas termales y en cuanto los chicos entraron en el baño de hombre Natsu y Happy se echaron un clavado y en el baño de mujeres Mavis se veía algo deprimida.

-Que sucede Mavis-chan-

-Meredy, bueno-se llevo las manos al pecho-todas ustedes tienen curvas donde deberían…..me siento intimidada-

-Pero Wendy tampoco tiene-

-Ella aun es una niña, ya le crecerán…-

-Que me dices de Levy-

-….Tienes razón, bien es el momento de que todas se den cuenta de sus sentimientos-

_-Recupero su ánimo muy pronto-_

-Bien creo que será mejor empezar por Wendy-

-Mejor empezamos con Erza-

-Por que?-

-Solo confía en mi-dijo mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja-nee Erza te gusta Jellal-

Y esa pregunto hizo que la cara de Erza empezara a competir con el color de su pelo y también se había escuchado en el lado de los hombres haciendo que estos vieran a un sonrojado Jellal.

-P-porque preguntas e-eso Meredy-

-Porque cuando estaban en la playa antes del Daimatou Enbu ustedes casi se besan-

_-Crei que el único que había visto eso fue Happy-_

-No puedo creerlo casi besas a Erza-decía un sorprendido Natsu.

-B-bueno…-

-Aye, yo los vi así que Meredy no miente-

-Enserio Happy, no puedo creerlo-

-Eh….-

_-Bien creo que yo también debería hacer algo aquí-_pensó Makarov-por cierto Natsu me e estado preguntando últimamente, te gusta Lucy-

El DS paso de estar impresionado a estar totalmente rojo y como era de esperarse eso también se escuchó en el lado de las chica.

-L-lucy es una a-amiga muy i-importante para mi, solo eso-

-Pero Natsu te enojas mucho si alguien lastima a Lucy-

-CALLATE HAPPY-

-Ah…que vergüenza estar escuchando eso-decía la maga celestial con sus mejillas coloradas, mientras tanto Lisanna se le estaba acercando.

-Deberías sentirte feliz de escuchar eso, después de todo a también te gusta Natsu-

-E-eh, po-porque dices eso, N-natsu solo es un buen amigo, además escuche que ustedes dos prometieron casarse-

-Bueno sobre eso…-

-NO CREAS NADA DE LO QUE TE DIGAN LUCY, YO NO RECUERDO HABER HECHO SEMEJANTE PROMESA!-ante eso la rubia y la albina se miraron entre si y no hicieron más que reírse.

-Ju…vi…a!-Cana tomo a Juvia de los hombros.

-C-cana-san….a que ahora metiste el licor-

-No es momento de que me interrogues, bien a ver cuándo te le confiesas a Gray-

-Eh…bueno Juvia aun no encuentra el momento apropiado-decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos-y hay veces en las que pienso que a Gray-sama no le agrada Juvia-

-Gray siempre a sido un poco Tsundere, pero durante los juegos mágicos tuve una conversación con el para que se diera cuanta de sus sentimiento-

-Erza-san..-se lanzo sobre ella-LO HICISTE POR JUVIA! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS…..TE GANE RIVAL DEL AMOR-

-Juvia cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no soy tu rival-

-Cierto después de todo Lu-chan esta enamorada de Natsu-

-Correcto…-se sonrojo-te equivocas Levy-chan!-

-Pero si es la verdad-

-Entonces cuando ir dirás a Gajeel lo que sientes-

-Lu-chan!-dijo toda roja.

-Pero si es muy obvio que te gusta-

-Se me nota tanto-

-Si-terminaron por contestar todas.

-Q-que embarazoso…-

Para fortuna de las chicas los chicos no habían escuchado nada…a excepción del grito de Juvia agradeciendo a Erza por motivos que desconocían.

-Gajeel planeas confesártele a Levy un día de estos-

-Pero que tonterías dices Lily yo no sienta nada por la enana-

-Sabes que hablas dormido y que la mayor parte del tiempo te escucho decir enana-

-C-cállate-

-Laxus cuando me vas a hacer bisabuelo-decía Makarov llorando como un niño pequeño-me estoy haciendo viejo y puedo morir en cualquier momento-

-No estés molestando con eso, es más creo que eso nunca pasara-

-Claro que sucederá, es más me iré adelantando con las felicitaciones-le tomo los hombros-espero que tu y Mirajane sean muy felices juntos-

-No digas tontería-se sonrojo un poco y para su mala suerte Happy había escuchado y comenzó a molestar con su "se gussssstan".

-Elfman-san-

-Que sucede Romeo-

-Es que recientemente escuche un rumor en el gremio y quiero comprobar si es verdad-

-Y porque me quieres preguntar a mi-

-Bueno….es cierto que tu y Evergreen-san se van a casar-y eso dejo en shock al albino.

-ESO FUE MENTIRA! NO NOS VAMOS A CASAR-y como en el lado de las chicas Wendy había preguntado la mismo, Elfman y Evergreen sin querer terminaron hablando al mismo tiempo.

-Pero desde que me dijeron eso siempre los veo juntos-comento Mira.

-Yo crei que eso era verdad-dijo Ultear.

_-NEE-CHAN!-_se quedó viendo a Romeo_-es momento de la venganza…pero un hombre no debe vengarse con un niño….pero esto requiere una venganza-_

-Elfman-san deja de hacer caras raras-

-Dime Romeo-

-Si-

-De casualidad no te haz imaginado a ti mismo como el novio o esposo de Wendy-

-EH!-exclamo con la cara totalmente roja-p-pero que estás diciendo Wendy y yo solo somos…-

-JAMAS ACEPTARE A ESE CHICO CON WENDY!-se escuchó la voz de Charle y el motivo fue que Evergreen se vengó haciéndole la misma pregunta a Wendy.

-C-charle no grites tan fuerte-se escuchó la voz de una apenada DS.

Mientras tanto en el lado de las chicas Juvia no para de agradecerle a Erza en la opinión de todos eso ya llevaba un buen rato, Charle le estaba dando un sermón a Wendy, Lisanna le estaba diciendo a Lucy que a ella ya no le gustaba Natsu y Mavis y Meredy estaban sentadas en la orilla.

-Crees que progresamos en algo Mavis-chan-

-Yo digo que, así que debemos prepararnos para efectuar la fase 3 mañana-

-Pero esos es en la noche, que haremos durante el día-

-Luego pensare en eso-

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo y como ya salí de vacaciones tal vez actualice mucho más pronto, espero que les haya gustado, déjenme unos review y cuídense. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, aquí está el quinto capítulo disfrútenlo.**

Eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche, todos habían salido de las aguas termales alrededor de las 9 debido a que la conversación que se mantenía en ambos lados se comenzaba a tornar incomoda, la primera maestra del gremio dormía plácidamente en su cama hasta que sintió que alguien le agitaba el hombro.

-Mavis-chan, Mavis-chan, despierta Mavis-chan-decía la peli rosa intentando despertar a su amiga.

-…mmmm…-se levantó sin ganas-que sucede Meredy-

-Ya pensaste en que haremos cuando amanezca-

-Si-

-Enserio y que vamos a hacer-

-Nada-fue su respuesta y se volvió a acostar.

-Espe…Mavis-chan a que te refieres con nada-decía un poco confundida.

-Bueno-se sentó en su cama-por nada me refiero a que esperaremos a la hora de la cena, por lo tanto todo el día estaremos jugando-

-Ya veo-

-Pero tendremos que hacer algo-

-Que cosa?-

-Recolectar alcohol, mucho alcohol-dijo emocionada levantando las manos-si queremos emborrachar a todos, exceptuando a Romeo y Wendy, necesitamos mucho alcohol-

-Pero no crees que habrá suficiente con el que tiene el restaurante-

-Saca mis cálculos y teniendo en cuenta a Cana…..no serie suficiente-

-Si tienes mucha razón, bueno ya me voy a dormir-dijo mientras se dirigía a su cama que estaba al lado de la de la pequeña rubia.

-Oye Meredy porque tienes todas las cámaras-pregunto al ver como en la cama de la peli rosa se encontraban todas las cámaras que habían escondido durante la prueba de valor.

-Bueno estaba pasando algunos video a otra cámara porque necesito una cámara vacía para grabar todo lo que sucederá durante la borrachera-

-Lo grabaras-

-Si sería una lástima que se confiesen su amor y no lo recuerden-

-Buen punto, bien buenas noches Meredy-

-Buenas noches Mavis-chan-

Mavis no tardo en quedarse dormida mientras que Meredy se durmió alrededor de la una ya tenía la cámara lista y perdió un poco de tiempo guardando las demás en un lugar donde no las pudieran encontrar, el escondite perfecta bajo la cama de Ultear.

La mañana llego y todas se despertaron como a las 7 excepto Meredy que estuvieron batallando un poco para despertarla pero como Ultear la conocía bien para ella fue sencillo despertarla.

-Meredy a qué hora te dormiste ayer-

-No fue muy tarde, me dormí después de encargarme de algo-

-Pues parece que te hubieras acostado de madrugada-

-Jejejeje-

Se cambiaron y salieron a encontrarse con los chicos en el restaurant al terminar de comer simplemente todos se separaron yéndose a jugar a donde se les diera la gana.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, todos jugaban por los toboganes bueno casi Romeo, Wendy, Charle, Happy y Lily habían ido al parque y como era de esperarse Natsu y Gray tuvieron una de sus clásicas peleas la cual detuvo Erza noqueándolos y arrastrándolos fuera de la piscina.

Y por su parte el equipo que llevaba a cabo el plan de unir a las parejas se la pasaron recolectando alcohol y lo llevaban al restaurant que estaba reservado exclusivamente para Fairy Tail esa noche y casi seguro de que habría uno que otro desastres Makarov había pagado una considerable suma de dinero para cubrir los gastos de alguna reparación.

Cuando la noche llego y todos estaban reunidos en el restaurant.

-Bien, por estas grandes vacaciones que estamos teniendo, Kanpai-dijo Makarov levantando su tarro.

-Maestro-

-Que sucede Erza-

-Porque los chicos tienen un tarro mientras que nosotras tenemos prácticamente lo que bebe Cana-bueno todas las chicas tenían un barril lleno excepto Mirajane que tenía el equivalente a dos copas lo último que querían era que se quedara dormida.

-Bueno…..-

-Que sucede Erza es que acaso tienes miedo de no poder soportar esa cantidad de alcohol-

-Oh Cana eso me sonó a un desafío-

_-Me salvaste el pellejo Cana-_pensó aliviado-Muy bien chicos KANPAI-

-KANPAI!-gritaron todos.

-Tercero podía explicarme de-nuevo porque de que las chicas beban más que los chicas-

-Es un método que use para conquistar a la madre de Ivan, si las mujeres están emborrachadas los hombres podrán decirles lo que quieran y lo recordaron y ahí es cuando un amigo en este caso nosotros les decimos lo que sucedió-

-Tercero-dijo mientras lo veía con una cara de desaprobación.

-Primera no me mire así por favor-

-Oye Gray-

-Que quieres Natsu-

-Recuerdas aquella vez en las aguas termales en la que las chicas se emborracharon-

-Si-

-Según nos dijo Romeo la noche que llegamos no bebieron tanto solo lo suficiente como para ponerse alegres-

-Y podría saberse a que intentas llegar-

-Recuerdas como se pone Erza cuando esta ebria-

Al mago de hielo se le pusieron los ojos como de plato-….mierda…-se escuchó como alguien estrello el barril contra la mesa.

-Que sucede traigan más sake-grito la pelirroja.

-Estamos perdidos-dijeron ambos magos.

-Erza creo que ya tuviste suficiente-

-CALLATE JELLAL Y TU CANA TRAEME MÁS SAKE!-

-E-esta bien-

-Natsuuuu-Lucy abrazo a Natsu por detrás.

-L-lucy-

-Nee Natsu ya te he dicho cuanto te quiero-

-EH!-

-Gray-sama dígame usted ama a Juvia-

-Pero que clase de pregunta es esa-

-BUAAAAAAA!-la maga de agua rompió en llanto-Juvia debió suponer que Gray-sama no la ama-se tiro al piso-BUAAAAAAA Gray-sama odia a Juvia-

-No espera Juvia no era mi….-se detuvo cuando vio un charco de agua debajo de el-NO TE COMBIERTAS EN AGUA EN UN LUGAR COMO ESTE!-

-Gray hacer llorar a una mujer no es de hombres-

-Te equivocas ella se puso a llorar de la nada-

-Aun así….-Elfman no puso completar su frase porque alguien lo había golpeado en la cara con un abanico-Ever porque hiciste eso-

-Porque eso de otoko ya comienza a hartarme "hip" te importaría "hip" dejar de ser tan bruto-

-B-bru-bruto…..-

-JAJAJAJA! Esta fiesta es muy divertida no crees Gajeel-decía una feliz Levy.

-Borracha te ves muy diferente enana-

-Tu crees porque tu te vez muy amargado, vamos chicos sigamos con la fiesta JAJAJAJA-

-Wendy…-

-Que sucede Romeo-kun-

-Recuérdame nunca beber-

-Te pido lo mismo-

Los dos niños tomaron un poco de su jugo sin saber que Mavis les había puesto un poco que alcohol para que hubiera progresos con ellos, a los dos se les puso la cara roja seguido por un "hip".

-Todo esta dando vueltas-dijo Mirajane mientras se acostaba en las piernas de Laxus.

-Te pones ebria muy pronto-

-Alguna vez te han dicho que te vez muy guapo desde este ángulo-el rubio no dijo nada y se limito a ruborizarse un poco.

-Tercero creo que esto se nos esta yendo de las manos-volteo a su derecha-tercero?-

-DISFRUTEMOS DE LA FIESTA!-grito Makarov columpiándose del candelabro.

-Bueno creo que iré con Meredy-dijo mientras caminaba a la mesa donde estaba sentada Meredy-estas grabando-pregunto al ver como sostenía la cámara.

-Si, será divertido cuando se les mostremos el video, por cierto has visto a Ultear-

-No-

Mientras tanto Ultear.

-Graaay-dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Que quieres Ultear-

-Gray-sama esta engañando a Juvia con Ultear-san, BUAAAAAAAAAA!-

-A que te refieres con que te estoy engañando-

-Vamos Gray "hip" cuanto te le piensas confesar a Juvia-

-Qu-que demonios estas diciendo-dijo sonrojado.

-A mi no me engañas "hip" yo se que la amas pero eres un maldito Tsundere, además ya me dijeron como reacciono Lyon cuando la vio y si no te apresuras te la va a quitar-

-Ya te dije que….-fue interrumpido debido a que Ultear le metió una botella de sake a la boca.

-Vamos esta borracha de seguro no se acordara de nada-le saco la botella de la boca-ahora ve y confiésatele mi pequeño hermano-

-E-esta bien-dijo un poco tambaleante mientras se acercaba a la maga de agua la cual seguía llorando-J-juvia-

-Que sucede Gray-sama-

-B-bueno y-yo, veras creo que todo este tiempo e esta n-negando mis sentimientos y bueno…yo…-

-Que le quieres decir a Juvia-

-Que, t-te a-amo-

-Juvia también te amo Gray-sama-se abalanzo contra Gray y se puso a llorar.

-No es para que llores-

-Bien misión cumplida ahora a seguir con la fiesta-exclamo la maga del tiempo.

-Meredy conocías esa faceta de Ultear-

-No Mavis-chan no la conocía-

Mientras tanto Erza parecía estar de muy mal humor.

-JELLAL-

-Q-que sucede-en ese momento el debía admitir que aunque quería mucho a Erza y no le molestaba nada de la que hacia en estos momentos ella daba mucho miedo.

-Ven aquí-lo tomo con brusquedad de su camisa.

-S-si-

-Recuerdas lo que sucedió entre nosotros ese día en la playa antes de los juegos mágicas-

_-Cómo olvidarlo-_

-Pues que crees quiero terminar lo que estábamos empezando aquella vez-

-Eh?-antes de darse cuenta Erza se había abalanzado sobre el mientras lo besaba apasionadamente y por su parte no había ninguna objeción.

-Búsquense un cuarto-les grito Cana y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había varias espadas clavadas en la pared haciendo que la castaña sudara frio-pensándolo bien olvida lo que dije-y volvió a tomar de su cerveza.

-Natsu-grito Lissana mientras se agarraba del hombro del DS (nota: la albina ya estaba ebria)

-Que sucede Lissana-

-Dime-se le acerco al oído-cuando te le confiesas a Lucy-

-QUE!-exclamo totalmente rojo.

-Oye Lissana que crees que estás haciendo Natsu es mío-Lucy se soltó de Natsu y Lissana hizo lo mismo y ambas quedaron frente a frente.

_-Esto no puede terminar bien-_pensó el DS muy nervioso.

-Ya lo se Lucy, que no te había explicado que ya no me gusta el peli rosa este-dijo señalándolo-solo le pregunto cuando se te iba a confesar-

-Hubieras dicho eso antes, creo que lo mal interprete jajajaja-las dos chicas se abrazaron de los hombros-y bien Natsu cuando te me confiesas-

-Si cuando lo vas a hacer-

-Tengo que hacerlo ahora-

-Si veamos para que te sientas más cómodo yo me retiro-dijo la albina mientras se retiraba tambaleando.

-Bien Natsu estoy esperando-

-B-bueno Lucy nos conocemos desde hace ya mucho tiempo y….-

-Y que…-desde el punto de vista del DS pareciese que la maga celestial fuera a perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento.

-Y creo que e comenzado a sentir algo más que simple amistad y lo que quiero decir es…-

-Solo di que me amas y yo también lo hare-

-Está bien te amo Lucy-

-Y yo a ti Natsu-se abalanzo sobre el haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso mientras se besaban dulcemente.

Mientras tanto Levy y Gajeel.

-Parece que no te estas divirtiendo en absoluto Gajeel-dijo una tambaleante Levy-ya se estas de mal humor porque tienes hambre-

-La verdad no…-

-Jajaja, lo hubieras dicho antes puedo solucionar fácilmente ese problema-y entonces a Gajeel le callo en la cabeza un pedazo de hierro que era la palabra Iron y la "O" había sido remplazada por un corazón-dime sabe bien-

-Mejor del que me diste en la isla Tenrou-

-Me alegra, jajajaja-se acostó en las piernas del chica-….te amo…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero como los DS tienen buen oído.

-Si, yo también te quiero….Levy-dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Mientras tanto Elfman estaba cayado por miedo a decir alguna tontería que molestara a Evergreen.

-Porque estas tan callado-

-Bueno porque….-

-No me gusta que estés tan calladito-

-Sabes que puedes ser un bruto pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti-dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su hombro.

_-Creo que quedarme callado no fue tan malo-_

Por su parte Mira esta sujetando el rostro de Laxus y se acercaba a el lentamente.

-Estas segura de esto-

-Por supuesto-dijo antes de darle un suave y profundo beso.

Y por ultimo nuestros dos niños estaban recostados en la pared y dormidos pero claro sus mano estaban entrelazadas.

-este jugo de Kiwi esta bueno que me dices de tu zumo de manzana Happy-volteo a su izquierda y no vio a nadie-Hapyy?-

-Que te sucede ve más rápido-ordenaba Charle parada sobre la espalde el exceed azul.

-A-aye-

-De verdad no puedo creer que seas tan lento-

_-Pobre-_fue lo único que pensó el exceed negro mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

-Parece que las cosas progresaron de maravilla Mavis-chan-

-Lo se no puedo esperar a ver sus reacciones mañana-

-Si yo tampoco puedo esperar para mostrarles el video-

**Bien hasta aquí el capitulo 5 espero haya sido de su agrado, por cierto el capitulo 6 tardara un poco en Sali porque me ire de vacaciones y eso significa Cero internet pero lo subiré cuando regrese a mi casa, muchas gracias por estar leyendo esta historia, cuídense y hasta pronto. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, al fin estoy cómodamente en mi casa después de dos tortuosas semanas sin internet, lástima que me quedan 19 días de vacaciones los cuales de seguro se irán volando, bien ya no los entretengo disfruten el cap.**

Hora: 3 a.m., estado: todo mundo tirado en el piso y dormidos, descripción del panorama: un candelabro roto, una pared destruida, las mesas y sillas rotas, la cámara que traía Meredy….seguía prendida y tirada en el piso y respecto al gremio.

Natsu y Lucy estaban abrazados con sus labios a centímetros de tocarse, Erza estaba dormida sobre Jellal el cual le sujetaba la cintura con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda le tomaba una de sus manos, Juvia estaba abra….aferrada al pecho de Gray el cual también se encontraba abrazando a la maga de agua, Levy estaba recostada sobre las piernas de Gajeel el cual de alguna manera se las había arreglado para dormir sentado, Evergreen estaba acostada sobre Elfman, Mira estaba cómodamente recostada en el pecho de Laxus el cual la estaba abrazando, Romeo y Wendy….seguían igual recostados contra la pared, Ultear estaba abrazando casi asfixiando a Meredy la cual estaba roncando, Lisanna estaba abrazando a Lily, Happy y Charle estaban en los brazos de Mavis, Cana estaba abrazada de uno de sus barriles de alcohol y Makarov roncando sobre la única mesa de todo el lugar de seguía de pie.

Para saber que sucedió solo hay que retroceder el tiempo unas 6 horas porque podría decirse que a las 10 el desastre estaba por comenzar cuando todos, incluidos exceeds y exceptuando a Mavis, Meredy y Cana, estaban más que borrachos.

Natsu y Gray se sujetaban de los hombros diciendo que eran los mejores amigos del mundo (no, ellos no se pelearon y fueron asustados por Erza lo decían voluntariamente) Juvia estaba llorando sujetando una de las piernas de Gray mientras decía que Gray la estaba engañando con Natsu (no me justa el yaoi pero no pude contra la tentación de poner esto XD) Lucy estaba abrazada del brazo derecho del DS mientras le decía que dijera "aaah" para darle de comer una dona que sabrá Dios de donde la saco.

Erza y Jellal se salieron del restaurant y fueron seguidos por Mavis la cual hizo una pequeña parada en su habitación para tomar una de las cámaras escondidas bajo la cama de Ultear en caso de que fuera necesario y termino encontrando a la pareja en la playa recreando lo sucedido el día antes del Daimatou Enbu.

Mientras que en el restaurant, Evergreen estaba sentada sobre los hombros de Elfman y ambos estaban diciendo que lo de casarse ya iba enserio por su parte Mira y Lisanna (la cual se estaba columpiando en el candelabro junto con Ultear, Makarov y los exceed) los estaban felicitando y Makarov le grito a Laxus cuando lo convertiría en bisabuelo y tanto el DS como Mira le contestaron que esperara a que se casaran y por ultimo Levy y Gajeel estaban bailando sobre una de las mesas y el DS del metal estaba cantando y así comenzó el desastre.

-Ya cállate Gajeel nadie quiere escucharte cantar-grito Natsu el cual lanzo una de las silla del lugar a la cara de Gajeel no sobra decir que sorprendentemente dio en el blanco.

-Maldito salamander-le lanzo una botella y si le dio a Natsu en la cabeza.

-Levy-chan dile a Gajeel que no maltrate a mi Natsu-

-Pero Lu-chan fue Natsu el que empezó-y en ese momento Gajeel se bajó de la mesa y golpeo en la cara a la persona que creía era Natsu pero resulto ser Gray.

-Gray-sama!-y la cara de Juvia comenzaba a dar miedo.

-Tranquila Juvia no tienes porque ensuciar tus hermosas manos ya me encargo, ICE MAKER LANCE-pero fallo y termino rompiendo la cadena del candelabro haciendo que este callera junto con los que estaban columpiándose en el.

-BUEN TRABAJO GRAY!-le gritaron Ultear, Lisanna, Makarov, Happy, Charle y Lilly que de pura suerte no se lastimaron.

-Lo siento-

-JAJAJAJA eres más tonto de lo que creía-dijeron los dos DS.

-Pelear es de hombre-exclamo Elfman mientras baja a Evergreen de sus hombros.

-Enséñales como se pelea Elfiii-se tuvo que sostener de una mesa.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre si y en cuestión de segundos se envolvieron en una nube de polvo de la cual salía fuego, hielo, metal y uno que otro brazo extraño.

-Laxus~, por favor detén a esos idiotas-dijo Makarov.

-Y porque yo-

-Porque soy tu querido abuelo, el maestro del gremio, ya estoy muy viejo y quiero seguir bebiendo-se comenzó a tomar una gran jarra de cerveza.

-Vamos Laxus mientras más pronto hagas lo que te dijo el maestro más pronto puedes regresar conmigo-dijo Mira y cabe decir que se estaba quedando dormida.

-Esta bien-se puso de pie y tomo aire-RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE TRUENO-y como Laxus no estaba en su 5 sentidos fallo el ataque el cual termino llevándose unas 10 mesas y parte del piso.

-JAJAJAJA IDIOTA!-le gritaron los cuatro chicos que salieron de su nube de polvo la cual rápidamente se volvió a formar y esta vez salían rayos de ella y esta vez los cinco estaban siendo apoyados por sus respectivas chicas que les estaban dando ánimos.

-A este ritmo terminaran derrumbando el restaurant-comento Cana.

-Si Erza estuviera aquí de seguro ya hubieran dejado de pelear-dijo Meredy llamando inmediatamente la atención de Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman y Laxus.

-QUE DIJISTE!-exclamaron los cinco.

-N-nada-

-Para tu información no le tenemos nada de miedo a Erza-exclamaron Natsu y Gray.

-Y para que sepas yo podría ganarle fácilmente-exclamo Laxus.

-B-bueno no lo decía porque Erza fuese más fuerte que ustedes….-

-ENTONCES PORQUE DIJISTE ESO-

-P-porque…-

-NO SE METAN CON MEREDY-grito Ultear y después de eso todos los chicos estaban congelado.

-Pero que demonios estás haciendo-exclamo Gray que gracias a su resistencia al frío se había liberado del hielo.

-Se lo merecen por estar asustando a Meredy-

-Ella nos provocó-dijo Natsu mientras que usaba su fuego para liberar el resto de su cuerpo y descongelar a los demás.

-Ella no los provoco que ustedes lo hayan creído es otra cosa-

-Quieres pelear mujer del tiempo-grito Gajeel.

-Contra ustedes, JA no me hagan reír solo tengo que congelarlos de nuevo y gano-

-ALTO-grito Makarov llamando la atención de todos-SOLO HAY UNA MANERA DE RESOLVER ESTO!-

Mientras tanto Mavis se encontraba camino al restaurant mientras cargaba a unos dormidos Erza y Jellal, se habían dormido en la playa así que Mavis decidió llevárselos no sin antes dejar la cámara en su habitación y cuando llego al restaurant simplemente los dejo a ambos por ahí y se encontró con todos estando preparados para envestir una de las paredes de lugar.

Y por lo que le dijo Cana puesto que Meredy estaba borracha (cortesía de Ultear) a Makarov se le ocurrió la genial idea de que la persona que lograra hacerle una grieta a la pared sería considerado el más fuerte del lugar.

-Bien comiencen….ahora!-grito la castaña a la que habían puesto de árbitro.

Todos se fueron corriendo hacia la pared y Makarov se transformó en gigante así que termino rompiéndola y hasta hay llega todo porque Mavis ya ni recuerda que paso después.

.

.

.

Alrededor de las dos de la tarde todos se comenzaron a despertar.

-Mi cabeza-dijo Natsu-siento un peso sobre mi-volteo y vio que estaba cómodamente abrazado de Lucy y su reacción….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASO ANOCHEEEEEE-grito casi todo el gremio.

Mientras tanto Meredy tomo su cámara-grave todo lo que paso-y de inmediato todos se le arrimaron.

-ENSEÑANOSLO RAPIDO!-

Y así fue todos se quedaron con una pokerface (excepto Juvia ella grito de emoción) al ver todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y gracias al video Mavis se enteró que lo que paso después de que Makarov rompiera la pared fue que se destruyeron las mesas y sillas restantes y después todos comenzaron a caer dormidos.

_-Bueno nos excedimos un poco con la borrachera pero es hora de ver cómo reaccionan-_pensó la pequeña rubia mientras veía a sus amigos que no salían de su shock.

-Juvia esta muy feliz, Gray-sama se le declaro…..Gray-sama?-pregunto al ver como el mago de hielo se iba corriendo del lugar.

-OLVIDA LO QUE SUCEDIÓ ANOCHE JUVIA-fue lo que grito.

-ESPERE GRAY-SAMA-y salió corriendo tras el.

Respecto al resto simplemente se miraron entre si.

-OLVIDA LO QUE PASO ANOCHE-dijeron todos mientras se salían corriendo dejando a Mavis, Makarov, Meredy, Ultear, Cana, Lisanna y Lily.

-Pero que demo….Mavis-chan no se supone que todos se darían cuenta de lo que sienten-

-Eso mismo me estoy preguntando Meredy, TERCERO PERO QUE SUCEDIÓ!-

-Tal vez esta tercera fase no fue buena idea-dijo Ultear.

-Y eso porque-dijeron la peli rosa y la rubia.

-Tal vez debimos pensar mejor en las reacciones que tendrían-comenzó a comentar Lisanna-piénsenlo si hacían cosas románticas y se las mostrábamos así de golpe creo que esas reacciones eran las más normales-

-No puede ser-y ambas chica y espíritu se fueron deprimidas a un rincón.

-Si mi intuición no me falla todos se ignoraran lo que queda de estas vacaciones-dijo Cana.

-Primera y ahora que hacemos, ahora si ya no podre ser bisabuelo-dijo Makarov casi en llanto.

-Tengo una idea-las orejas (sigo sin sabes exactamente que son esas alitas que tiene Mavis en donde deberían ir sus orejas)se movieron-solo tenemos que llevar a todos a una isla que esta por aquí, hacer que vayan en parejas y los aremos creer que este viaje es en realidad una prueba para clase-S-

-Esto me suena a Tenrou-dijeron todos los presentes.

**Lo siento me quedo cortito, pero quería centrarme en la que sucedió en la borrachera además de que estoy un poco deprimida y la causa fácil ayer escribí la primera pagina del fic y hoy que me desperté con una gran inspiración (y con algo tenia que matar el viaje en carro) me quería poner a escribir pero no sin antes ver el RAW del capitulo 5 de mi serie favorita Senki Zesshou Symphogear G y lo que sucedió no me lo espere, primero me angustie, luego me enoje y por ultimo me deprimí joder Hibiki T_T.**

**Lamento si les quite su tiempo, ya saben lo que sigue, espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan (creo que pondré esto al final de cada fic).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola vaya casi dos semanas que no actualizo pero es que estaba ocupada, en fin aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que les vaya a gustar.**

(Pov Natsu)

Después de que salí corriendo del restaurant sin dirección alguna termine estrellándome en un árbol, decidí subirme y no me importa quedarme aquí todo el día no quiero toparme con Lucy es increíble los problemas que causa una noche de borrachera.

-Natsu-nii-escuche y no era necesario ser un genio para saber quien era.

-Romeo como supiste que estaba aquí-debo admitir que me sorprende que el supiera que me encontraba aquí arriba.

-Vi cuando te estrellaste-okay ya no estoy tan sorprendido-puedes bajar un momento hay algo que quiero pedirte-

-Antes que nada-mire hacia los lados-no esta Lucy por hay verdad-

-No, de hecho ella esta escuche que ella se iría a su cuarto, pero no se dónde están las-

-Bien ya bajo-y entonces di un salto y termine estrellando mi cara en el suelo….maldita resaca, me pare e hice como si ese vergonzoso incidente no hubiera ocurrido-que quieres-

-Puedo esconderme contigo-

-Y eso porque-

-Porque no quiero ver a Wendy….lo que sucedió anoche fue muy vergonzoso-solo les diré que su cara en estos momentos esta con roja como la un tomate.

Lo tome y los hombros y….-TU Y WENDY SOLO SE TOMARON DE LAS MANOS EN CAMBIO YO, YO ME LO CONFESE A LUCY….A LUCY-

-N-natsu-nii voy a vomitar-ni siquiera se en que momento comencé a sacudirlo así que lo solté-en fin puedo esconderme contigo-

-No hay problema, rápido sube-y así los dos nos acomodamos en el árbol.

-Natsu, Romeo-bien algo me dice que ahora todo el mundo sabe que estamos aquí.

-Que quieres Meredy-

-Solo vine a decirles que Mavis-chan y el maestro nos están citando en la playa a las 2 de la tarde-

-Esta bien-claro que no esta bien eso solo significa una cosa….me topare con Lucy.

.

.

.

(Pov Gray)

Bien por lo visto mi escondite es un éxito…..por el momento, maldición de no haber sido por Ultear nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia JAMAS le hubiera dicho eso a Juvia, el resto de las vacaciones serán difíciles.

-Gray oye Gray me oyes-

-CALLATE HAPPY QUIERES QUE ME ENCIENTREN…..mejor dicho como rayos me encontraste-

-Aye, solo vi esta ropa tirada y supuse que tu eras el que estaba en esta hamaca tapándose con una toalla-este gato es mas listo de lo que parece.

-Que quieres-

-Solo quería preguntarte si no haz visto a Charle-

-Bueno antes de venir a esconderme aquí escuche a Mira que se quedarían en su habitación-

-Eso no responde lo que te pregunte-

-Me refiero a que Mirajane, Evergreen, Levy, Lucy, Erza, Wendy y Charle están en su cuarto-

-Aye ahora entiendo-

-Por cierto no sabrás donde están todos-

-Bueno a excepción de ti, Natsu, Romeo y Gajeel los demás están una actitud derrotista en el cuarto-

-Ya veo, por cierto solo me buscabas para ver si había vista a Charle-

-En parte, solo vine a informarte que nos están citando a todos en la playa a las 2 de la tarde-

-Entendido-sinceramente no tengo ganas de ir porque terminare encontrándome con Juvia pero no quiero que el Maestro se enoje y ponga un castigo.

-Por cierto porque te estas escondiendo aquí-

-Porque…-

-Gray-sama-de tan solo escuchar esa linda voz…..pero que estoy diciendo se me acaban de poner los pelos de punta, así que sin decirle nada a Happy me fui corriendo a máxima velocidad-te encontré Gray-sama-mierda, pies para que los quiero, y mientras corría alcance a ver a Ultear y Cana subiendo unas bolsas a un bote, para que? En estos momentos no me importa solo me importa correr.

.

.

.

(Pov Gajeel)

Le di una mordida a la tercera viga de acero que me comía, vaya necesito despejar mi mente y que mejor lugar para hacerlo que este lugar en construcción lleno de acero, que están construyendo?...pues ni idea.

-Hay estas, oye Gajeel-esa voz era inconfundible, en efecto era Lily.

-Que sucede-

-Antes de eso crees que esta bien andar comiéndote esas vigas de acero-

-Vamos no creo que noten que faltan dos o tres, dime que quieres-

-Solo venia a decirte que nos están citando a todos en la playa a las 2-como me hubiera gustado atragantarme con el pedazo de hierro en mi boca pero no mis estúpidos reflejos me hicieron escupirlo.

-NI LOCO VOY A IR-

-Oh! Vamos no querras que Makarov se enoje contigo-

-Me vale lo que me pueda hacer ese viejo si digo que no voy no voy-

-Me quedare aquí tratando de convencerte el tiempo que sea necesario-

-Maldito gato-me levante para tratar de golpear pero no se transformo y para variar se puso a volar.

.

.

.

(Pov Normal)

-Bien Mavis-chan todo esta listo-

-Bien ahora solo tenemos que ir por los demás-

-Por cierto Erza, Mirajane y Laxus ya son clase S, que demonio les vamos a decir-dijo Ultear.

-No te preocupes Ul, Mavis-chan y yo ya tenemos todo resuelto, bien ahora vamos por todos-

-Pero si aun no son las 2-dijeron todos.

.

.

.

Ya en la playa como era de esperarse todos estaban presentes incluso Gajeel, Lily de alguna u otra manera se las arreglo para hacer que fuere y el panorama era el que todos se imaginaban nadie le dirigía la palabra a nadie….excepto Gray el estaba esquivando hábilmente a Juvia.

-Me alegra que todos hayan venido-dijo Makarov con una gran sonrisa.

-Etto, maestro porque nos cito a todos aquí-pregunto Erza.

-Se los diré cuando estemos en el barco, ahora súbanse-

-Wendy….-dijeron Natsu, Gajeel y Laxus con sus caras un poco pálidas.

-Ya se-

Ya en el barco.

-Ahora si nos va a decir-dijeron todos.

-Bueno les diré el verdadero motivo de este pequeño viaje-

-El verdadero motivo?...a que se refiere con eso maestro-pregunto Lucy confundida.

-Se refiere a que este viaje es en realidad la prueba para clase S de este año-contesto Mavis con todo calma mientras se comiea una galleta y los demás estaban en blanco.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!-

-Como lo dijo Mavis-chan este viaje en realidad es la compensación de la prueba de clase S de hace 7 años….la que arruinamos-

-Pe-pero Erza, Mira y Laxus ya son clase S-dijo Natsu.

-Para ellos es una prueba para ver quien es el indicado para ser el próximo maestro del gremio-contesto Makarov.

-E-ENSERIO!-exclamaron los tres mencionados.

-Si yo ya estoy muy iejo y no debe faltar mucho para que me retire así que quiero ver quien de ustedes tres es el mas indicado-

-Que no Erza, que no gane Erza-estaban murmurando Gray y Natsu.

-Que no gane Mira, que no gane Mira-estaban murmurando todos (si ya leyeron el 345.5 sabrán que Mira es un poco sádica XD)

-LAXUS ASEGURATE DE GANAR-exclamaron todos.

-Bien pasare a explicar las reglas….bueno será algo parecido a Tenrou pero no tendrán que pelar con nadie les daremos una lista de unos objetos que tienen que recolectar después de eso tendrán que ir hasta la cima de la montaña y entregarnos todo a la primera y a mi-

-Claro que las cosas no serán fáciles esto se llevara a cabo en la isla mas peligrosa que pudimos encontrar, bien ahora designaremos los equipos-

-Equipos?-

-Si como dijo el tercero el concepto de esto es el mismo que en Tenrou por lo tanto tendrán que hacer la prueba en parejas, Meredy el fraco con los papeles-

-Aquí esta-

-Bien el primer equipo son…Natsu y Lucy-

_-MIERDA!-_pensaron ambos mientras sus caras se ponían blancas.

-Ultear, Cana, Lisanna, me ayudan con el resto-

-Bien los siguientes…Gray y Juvia-dijo Ultear.

-SIIIIIII, Juvia esta con Gray-sama-y abrazo a un petrificado Gray.

-Elf-nichan. Evergreen-san-se quedaron blancos.

-Esta es buena, Erza y Jellal-solo cabe decir que si no fuera por el autocontrol uno de los dos ya se hubiera tirado del barco.

-Meredy tu saca el siguiente-

-Ok, Romeo y Wendy-

-Eh?-

-Lily te toca-

-Levy y Gajeel-

-QUE?-

-Tercero-

-Supongo que ya se quienes serán, Laxus y Mira-ninguno de ellos dijo nada.

-Un minuto, ese seria un equipo de dos clase S-exclamo Natsu.

-Hay algún problema con eso-

-Si, no se supone que esta prueba es para los que no somos clase S y los que lo son no deben hacer una prueba aparte-

-Quien decide aquí tu o yo-

-Usted-

-Entonces no te quejes, no hay mas preguntas-

-Si yo tengo una-dijo Gray.

-Y cual es-

-Meredy, Cana, Lisanna y Ultear no participaran en esto-

-No lo harán, si lo hacen quien me ayudara con las tram…digo ellas ya lo sabían y no les interesa ser clase S-

-Bien, entonces todos estén listo cuando lleguemos a la isla todos tendrán que tomar uno de los 7 caminos y después veremos quien es apto para ser mago clase S, así que den su mejor esfuerzo!-

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, malas noticias desgraciadamente ya entre a clases y mi tiempo de escritura se vera reducido drásticamente pero are mi mejor esfuerzo para traerles pronto el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta pronto.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**E REGRESADO! Solo lamento informar que este cap será ridículamente corto, motivo, razón y o circunstancia es que esto es como una pequeña introducción de lo que les espera a nuestras parejas.**

Después de desembarcar Makarov le estaba dando las listas de los objetos a todos.

-Bien solo para repasar, solo tienen que recolectar y llevar a la cima los 5 objetos que están escritos en esas listas, no hay dudas-

-Aye! Tengo un pregunta-

-Habla Happy-dijo Mavis.

-Etto, mientras volaba para ver el lugar vi que esta isla esta conectada con otras 7, y la explicación seria….-

-Mavis-chan se nos olvido mencionar eso-

-Cierto, bueno ahora se los diré, cada equipo hará la prueba en una de las islas que esta conectada a esta-

-Pero dijeron que teníamos que recolectar y llevar todo a la cima!-exclamo Natu.

-Si juntar todos los objetos, regresar a esta isla y subir a la cima y antes de que pregunten cada equipo lo hará en una isla diferente porque hay ciertas personas que de seguro se pelearan para ser los primeros-y en ese momento todos comenzaron a ver a Natsu y a Gray-ahora la primera les dirá las opciones que hay-

-SI!, como ya saben escogimos la isla más peligrosa para hacer esto emocionante, bueno resulta que en este lugar debido a la gran concentración de magia afecto las 7 islas a las que irán haciendo que cada una tenga un clima o característica especial, la primera opción es una isla con diversos acantilados y donde hay mucho viento así que caerse esta más que asegurado, la segunda opción es solo un bosque con árboles enormes, la tercera opción es una isla totalmente congelada con tormenta de nieve cada 2 horas, la cuarta opción es una isla con tormentas eléctricas cada 10 minutos, la quinta opción es una isla repleta de pantanos profundos y peligrosos, la sexta opción es una isla con volcanes tanto enormes como pequeños y no todos están dormidos y la última opción es una isla…..bueno mas bien parece una cueva que esta oscura y la única luz que hay ahí es la del sol y ahora es el turno de Meredy-

-Como Romeo-kun y Wendy-chan son unos niños ellos se quedan con la opción 2, así que, que opción eligen el resto de ustedes?-

-Ninguna se escucha confiables-dijeron todos.

_-Me gustaría ir a los volcanes, la lava es igual al fuego no? Bueno nunca e intentado comerla pero si no puedo eso significa que Lucy estaría en peligro, además tenemos a Happy….._quiero la opción 1-dijo Natsu.

-Estas seguro Natsu-

-Tranquila Lucy, no pasara nada además tenemos a Happy por si nos caemos-

-Natsu, los exceed tienen prohibido ir-dijo Lisanna.

-QUE! CAMBIO, QUIERO CAMBIAR LA OPCION!-

-No se puede-contesto Mavis.

-Nosotros queremos la opción 3-dijo Gray.

-Opción 4-dijo Laxus.

-5-dijo Erza.

-Opción 6-dijo Elfman.

-Ya que, la 7-dijo Gajeel.

-Bien, no hay tiempo limite, los exceed tienen que quedarse y espero que a todos les vaya bien, el examen comienza…AHORA!-y todos se fueron-bien todos se fueron, tienen todo listo-

-Claro que si-dijo Meredy mientras sostenía unas pistolas.

-AH! PORQUE TRAIS ESO!-grito Happy.

-Tranquilo son de juegue y solo disparan balas de pintura-

-Expliquen esto-exigió Charle.

-Bueno…-dijeron todos mientras veian a otro lado y entonces una explicación después.

-Es una buena idea, me ilusiona que alguien me vaya a llamar tio Happy….pero porque no me lo dijeron antes.

-Conociendote se te iba a terminar saliendo en alguna conversación-dijo Ultear.

-Supongo que tienes razón, que me dices Charle-

-No acepto lo de Wendy….pero ya que les voy a ayudar-

-Bien mientras mas mejor, ahora a tomar posiciones-

-Espera Mavis-

-Y ahora que Happy-

-Pero las islas son muy peligrosas como vamos a llevar a cabo el plan-

-Sobre eso….Cana….-

-Ustedes dos beban esto-y les lanzo unas botellas de liquido verde que tomaron rápidamente.

-EH! TODOS ESTAN AQUÍ-exclamo Happy.

-Porque están caminando como tontos, por esas 5 cosas están puestas en línea recta y…..que les paso a las islas-dijo Charle.

-Permítanme explicarles-comenzó a hablar Lily-recuerdan los bebidas del barco-

-Si-

-Bueno les pusimos una pócima de hipnosis que afecta los 5 sentidos y hace que el que la toma vea lo que la persona que se lo dio quiera, esta no es una isla peligrosa ni nada es de l mas segura-

-Ya vemos-

-Bien ahora que todo esta aclarado, a la carga Mavis-chan-

-Okay Meredy-

Ambas tomaron una pistola de juguete cargada con balas de pintura y se fueron corriendo.

_-Comienzo a sentir un poco de lastima por el equipo al que molestaran la primera y Meredy-_

**Continuara….**

**Como se los dije ridículamente corto, maldita escuela que me tiene ocupada, pero que actualizar pronto, espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta pronto, los primeros objetivos serán Natsu y Lucy XD.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


End file.
